


不要还给我

by Valentina_99



Category: Dunkirk (2017), 空军组 - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentina_99/pseuds/Valentina_99
Summary: 《不要还给我》pornstar设定  严重ooc      全文都是我瞎编的▪当我知道我爱的人也同等爱我，我的羞耻与脏污就开始片片脱落。





	1. Chapter 1

【预警】文中包含言语纷争、肢体冲突、身体伤害、严重ooc

HE预定 文中所有引用及化用的句子将在全篇末尾统一标出

 

**01**

 

 

Collins始终想不通为什么会有人愿意在镜头面前做爱。

但他最后也那么做了。

 

在此之前他从未和男人在爱情或肉体上打过交道。

彼时他已经拍完了两部solo。

第一部是他面试通过当天拍的，老板的要求让他猝不及防，但他还是同意了。开始是在灯光有些暗的洗手间里，在导演喊开始前Collins回忆了一下自己的新名字，在腰间系好浴巾，随后跨出浴缸。充满少年感的脸庞凑近镜头，舔了舔嘴唇。“嘿，我是Jason。你们都还不认识我吧，这是我第一次为CharmingMen拍摄，也我的第一场…（笑）个人秀。嗯……如你所见，我有点害羞，”Collins抬起头对着镜子拨拉自己的头发，露出羞怯的笑容，“是的，我很紧张。”太尴尬了，Collins心想，这个开场白真是蠢爆了。

他向外走，甫一踏出卫生间，巨大落地窗透过的阳光就为他周身镀上一层金色。依旧是CM家的风格——充足的光线、素净的房间、白皙的演员。Collins擦着头发走到窗边，水珠顺着他光滑白净的胸膛溜下去，留下一道道晶亮的水痕，随后消失在浴巾围绕的腰线。

他将毛巾丢开，摄影师顺着手部的动作给了一个特写，指尖流连在锁骨上，将阳光下耀目如钻的水珠划破，最后一路沿着脖颈上滑，轻轻抚摸自己的下唇。Collins看向镜头，那是一双碧蓝而带怯怯笑意的眼睛，虹膜的颜色因光照而显得更浅，随后他垂首一笑，颊侧红晕恰好装进酒窝里，这一幕瞬间击中了不少人，也成了他作品里的经典镜头。

Collins边梳弄着半干的头发边走向床边，熟褐色的木质床头更是衬得他白得发亮，湿成棕色的发梢垂在额头耳尖，他捻着其中一撮，乖乖地回答起镜头外导演的问题。

之前Collins心中的一切唯美从此处开始崩塌。

他妈的，为什么这个导演的台本画风不一样，Collins内心绝望，这些类似“你和第一个男朋友有哪些回忆？”“性爱中有哪些美好的时刻？”“你有没有特殊的性癖好？”“你自慰的时候会想象什么？”的问题，他一个都不想回答。他既没有过男朋友，又没有和男人做过，更没有什么奇怪的癖好。但他还是微笑着瞎编乱造，凑够了介绍自己的时间。

他只认真回答了一个问题，“我认为性是要和合拍的人完成的。对我来说他一定要是可爱的，迷人的，只有在最平淡的日常生活中他是有趣的，才能让我觉得在性爱中他也会是生动的。”Collins说完抿起嘴，对自己给出的答案满意地点了点头。

导演合上文件夹笑了笑：“Okay，Jason，谢谢你的回答，你也是个可爱有趣的人，现在让我们看看你迷人的另一面吧。”随后将一旁的提示板竖了起来。

Collins乖顺地躺了下来，一只手枕在脑后，一只手探入腰间浴巾的缝隙。这太难了，被反复克服的畏惧感又涌上心头，要他当着陌生人的面自慰还不如杀了他。不不，不光是这样，他自慰的场面还会被拍下来，传到这家著名GV公司的网站上供所有会员观赏，日后他还要和同事上床，再被拍下来、上传，说不准还会在大街上被人认出来……Collins回忆起自己坎坷的心理建设之路，他现在只是在完成最初最简单的那一步。这还不都是你自己选的吗Collins，想想家里七位数的欠款。

他曾觉得为钱出卖肉体与性欲的人不可理喻，但他也不得不屈服。Collins下定决心发送的申请被CharmingMen通过了，并邀请他来总部面试。这家拍摄风格干净唯美的大厂也是Collins逼着自己看了不少GV后唯一尚且能接受的厂家，没有粗暴的镜头，没有令他作呕的情节，虽然Collins体会不到肉欲，但好歹CM的温柔风格不会让他望而却步。而后，被录用的他就躺在了这里。

但对着导演和摄影师那两张脸他实在是硬不起来，他开始回忆令他血脉贲张的画面和早已分手的女友肌肤的触感，铺在洁白床单上的阳光令他的身体感到被充能一般温暖，他撩开浴巾，白毛巾下修长的双腿舒展开，露出粉嫩而形状姣好的阴茎，它就像自己的主人一样挺拔健康，一样泛起羞涩的红。

他缓缓撸动，他抚慰着自己的胸膛撸动，他将手掌沾湿了唾液带着黏腻水渍撸动。Collins将下唇咬得滴血般的红，他趴起来将脸埋进枕头里做一只逃避的鸵鸟，然后冲镜头塌下腰、叉开双腿露出后穴，手指从腿间探出来在阴囊和会阴处揉弄，在穴口打转，然后缩回去继续握住自己的阴茎。他从枕头里侧过头看后方的镜头，微张的嘴唇里泻出呻吟，已经干了的金发被拱得蓬乱。

Collins的眼里的薄泪让他看起来分外楚楚可怜，这羞耻心与快感并存的产物在老演员的脸上是看不到的。而Collins，不，Jason，他时常双眼张大似是放空地目视前方，眼神单纯得仿佛什么都没有做，但事实上却是在急迫地搓揉自己的阴茎，这副好似不愿正视自己正在缓解最原始最贪婪欲望的无措模样戳中了不少观者的心。

Collins又翻了个身仰躺着，把另一只手也伸下去揉弄囊袋，动作越来越急，呼吸的频率伴随细碎的哼喘越来越快，最后，全部射在腹胸上。精液的灼热感还没完全褪去，Collins撑起尚有些晕的脑袋，以一个带笑的wink对镜头告别。

 

第二部相差无几，唯一不同的是Collins不再在穴口打转而不插入，这一次他把一根婴儿手臂粗细的橡胶玩具塞进了自己的后穴。疼，但Collins依旧面不改色地保持陶醉的表情，那副无辜的神色又不时地跑出来。真没错，除了知道自己是为了钱之外，他的确不明白自己到底在干什么。

 

 

半个月过去，属于“Jason Lawrence”的主页除了他的全身照外依然只有这两个视频，留言倒是不少。一般来说solo不如双人片那么有吸引力，但这个带着一脸单纯神色亵玩自己的金发美人显然给CM网站的会员带来了无限联想。

热评第一的那位郑重其事地赞扬了Collins：“我认为Jason是前途无量的，我无比期待能看到他与人合作的作品。你能在他的视频里看到最美的表演，让我沉醉的不只是他孩子一样纯洁的脸庞、美丽的碧眼，还有——当他张开修长五指抚摸自己的时候，当他触碰自己干净粉红的阴茎的时候，当他达到高潮将身体蜷在阳光下颤抖的时候，你在他脸上看见的不是沉沦，而是一种舒爽但无辜的、惊慌如小鹿的神色，仿佛为自己所为造成的愉快后果感到不知所措，他像是一个做了凡尘俗事的天使。是的，他是一个天使。”

以及短评里的“金质的纯情魔鬼。”

 

Collins下课后缩在厕所的隔间里刷着这些评论，这是他拍完片、克服了长久自我厌恶后第一次看自己的主页。手指快速划着屏幕，一边倒的赞赏让他有些晕头转向——他从不知道有那么多可以用来赞美身体和神情的词语。

这无形中让Collins增强了自信，于是等在隔间外的男生看见他挺胸抬头却面色绯红地走了出来，他们怀疑Collins是不是在里面来了一发。

 

公司为他安排的下一部片子在周末，和Thomas White。这位年纪稍长的性感男人是CM独特的存在，Collins看的第一部GV就是他的作品，全套大概有几十部。

Thomas简直就是CharmingMen的那位 Charming Man，英俊健硕，笑起来竟带点妖媚。网站会员们最期待的就是看着新人被送去给他尝鲜，看着他面带微笑却猛力操干身下的年轻肉体，那些鲜嫩的皮肤紧贴在他浅麦色密布纹身的胸膛上，同他一起发出深浅不一的喘息。

而现在Thomas就坐在Collins对面，他们约在牛津街上的一家餐厅碰面。

“很高兴见到你，你叫什么名字？”Thomas一落座便问道。

“您好，我叫Jason Lawrence。”

“哈，我知道，”Thomas闻言笑了，身体微微前倾，注视着Jason的蓝眼睛：“我是说你的真名。”

“啊……”他愣了一下，“Collins，我叫Collins。”

“好名字，这酒很好喝。”对面的男人扬了扬眉毛对他一笑，露出一颗标志性的不整齐的牙，“你可以叫我Farrier。”

 

 

2017.10.31

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

【预警】文中包含言语纷争、肢体冲突、身体伤害、严重ooc

HE预定 文中所有引用及化用的句子将在全篇末尾统一标出 

 

**02**

 

今晚的见面并非任何一人的本意，是Collins的经纪人Gloria女士安排的。她管不止一位演员，因此在了解到Collins的情况后提议让他和Thomas提前见一面。“就在周三晚上吧，你们私下里见个面，做一次，”Gloria一脸正色地为这位未经人事的新人安排了性生活，“这样周末拍片的时候你也不至于是完全的第一次，省得到时候出岔子耽误大家的时间。”

被卖了的Collins和刚度假归来的Farrier心照不宣地吃着晚餐。Farrier好整以暇地打量对面垂眼往肉排上淋柠檬汁的小年轻，皮相漂亮，涉世未深，会是一个完美的上床对象。但实际上对他来说对面坐的是谁都一样，这不过是工作。

Farrier看着Collins不断颤动的睫毛，开口为他的紧张解围：“你眼皮上有点东西。”

“噢，”Collins放下餐刀抹了一把眼睛，看着自己手背上的金屑尴尬地笑了笑，“今天时间有点紧，没卸干净。”

“你念的是戏剧学校吗？今天有演出？”Farrier叉起一块熏鱼晃了晃，颇感兴趣的样子。

Collins表示自己只是加入了学校的戏剧社团，随后两个人发现他们是校友，一个学文学，一个曾学建筑。听到Farrier当年也参演过戏剧社的演出时，Collins明显兴奋了不少。

“早知道你下午有表演我就去看了，演的什么？还是那些老剧目吧？”他看Collins点了点头，又说道：“那还真是一点没变。你演哪个角色？”

“Horatio，”Collins有点不好意思，觉得自己在这位出演过Oedipus的老学长面前相形见绌，但他们之间徒然多出的关系又让他渴望与Farrier亲近，“下次我们演的时候我请您去看，如果您有时间的话。”

 

其实Collins内心庆幸自己演的不是主角，天知道那位Hamlet谢幕后被女同学们缠了多久。Collins匆匆洗了把脸就把书包丢给Peter请他帮忙拿回宿舍，再不出发自己就要迟到了。

但Peter还是一把拽住了Collins，眉目间全是担忧的神色，他低声道：“你真的要去吗，Collins？我问过我爸爸了，他愿意借些钱给你。你不能真去做那种事，这没有回头路的……”

“我已经考虑好了，谢谢你也谢谢你父亲，”Collins揉了揉Peter同样耀金色的头发，“借来的钱也终究是要还的，数目也确实太大了。我家里的事就让我自己来解决吧，好吗？”

“可这种事你一辈子都洗刷不掉的，想想未来，Collins，要是有人认出你……”

“我就说片子里的不是我，是我弟弟。”Collins打断了自己热心的好朋友，嬉笑着朝后退去，“反正他在老家也不知道。当然，要是有人问他是不是在拍片，他肯定也会说那是我哥在拍咯！明天见Peter！”言毕转身跑走了，他就要迟到了。

“可真是个混账啊……”穿着红绒毛衣的男孩抱着书包站在原地喃喃，随即又轻轻叹了口气。

命运有时候也是个混账东西啊。

 

 

结束了这顿后半段气氛还算融洽的晚餐后，他们走出了餐厅。天色已暗，牛津街上霓虹彩灯闪烁着，店铺橱窗大多透出暖黄的光，音乐混着人群将他们包裹，Farrier把外套搭在肩上，另一只手自然地揽住了Collins的腰，抬手的过程中还有意无意蹭了下他的屁股。

Collins浑身一僵，瞟了Farrier一眼，对方只是冲他轻轻侧了侧头，把手规矩地收回，同Collins站远了些，仿佛有点失落地笑了笑。在他看来这个新人实在过于紧张了，比他曾经遇见的都甚。没胆量还来硬逞强的小家伙，他想。

他们在熙攘人潮中走出去一小段路，Collins似乎觉得还是不太好，又凑回Farrier身边，小心地把手指挤进他的手心。黑发男人轻笑一声，把Collins牵得更近，亲了一口他的脸颊。他并没有着急放开Collins，边用余光看路，躲闪迎面的行人，边用嘴唇蹭着Collins的耳廓：“那么，要去我家吗。”

如果Collins点头，他们今晚就算圆满完成任务。如果Collins说不，那就当是他们同事间初次见面，周末再合作。总之说来说去都是工作，只有对Collins个人而言意味着更多东西。

噢，真要命。Collins用剩下那只手摸了摸自己发烫的脸，想了半晌憋出一个切身的问题：“会很疼吗？”他一问完就后悔了，这简直像一个犹豫要不要给出自己初夜的小姑娘。

Farrier憋不住笑了出来，他刮了刮男孩儿在灯火下橙红的脸蛋儿，挑高了一侧的弯眉，“和别人的话也许会。和我，就不会。”

这话仿佛长了手，挑逗得Collins耳尖都红了起来。Farrier玩味地欣赏着在这行里难得一见的羞涩男孩，他对工作的态度只是例行公事，但Collins的这幅样子反而激起了他的好奇心，他有一个月一直在乡下陪着祖母，不曾和任何人睡过，回到伦敦的第一天就遇见了Collins——这么可爱。如果今晚能成，那真算得上是行职务之便。

而Collins说：“那好。”眼睛亮闪闪地望着他。

 

他们一路溜达回了Farrier的住处，这些年他也挣了不少，住在附近的繁华地段。慢慢走入了人少的街巷，Farrier便问他为什么要入这一行，这和Collins的气质全然不符。

Collins说，前年父亲的企业破产后，老Collins不甘心，就和叔叔一起借贷重新筹办了一家公司，年初叔叔因为车祸去世了，公司也又一次面临破产，还高利贷的责任也全都落在了老Collins一个人身上。每周都有拿着棍棒去他家里要账的人，他不想再看见妈妈哭了，就选择了这个职业，来钱快，挣得多。

Farrier闻言叹了口气，这样的背景在他们之中不算少见，只可惜Collins和他的本性背道而驰。但Collins现在已经不再惆怅那么多了，他捏捏Farrier与他相扣的手，也问他为什么做这行。

Farrier没有Collins那么多故事，要么是实在，要么是年纪大点儿没脸没皮，他直说了——因为既可以拿到不少钱，又能有稳定的、不停换好看对象的性生活。

“……”Collins难以置信，“你又没有债要还，你本来可以成为建筑师的。”

“这不冲突，小男孩儿，不拍片的时候你还是可以写作、搞研究。我知道你在想什么，你觉得我们低人一等。不是的。”Farrier说教了一大堆，诸如不能一想到拍片就觉得污秽猥琐，性本是无罪的，是天然而愉悦的。换个角度看这是种艺术，是神灵缔造的美好肉体碰撞产生了力与美。他柔声劝慰这个男孩，“别去压抑自己。这不是花言巧语，看看你片子里的自己，你美而不自知。”

Collins得承认他被打动了，Farrier是第一个知道他的选择后，不是给予阻拦与否定，而是告诉他他并不比其他人低微的人。他的心思单纯，又因选择这份工作变得脆弱，现在最需要的就是尊重，而Farrier给了他。

所以在他们进屋后，Farrier将Collins抵在门上吻他时，他很顺从地接纳了这个男人。

 

Collins在浴室待的时间有点长，他想把自己弄干净点，免得待会儿出什么不体面的意外。而Farrier也没催他，准备好了一切，拉上白蕾纱的窗帘，留下一盏暖黄的床灯，安静等待着。

浴室的门锁轻轻转动，咔哒一声，拉开一条门缝。Farrier依旧坐在床上默不作声地等着，Collins捂着浴巾慢吞吞地走了出来，尽量注视着男人的眼睛走到他身边。

Farrier拉过Collins的手把他带到怀里，将他按坐在一边大腿上。

他端详着微垂着眼眸的男孩，浅金色的长睫毛湿得黏在一起，弧度美好的鼻梁下是方才吻过的嘴唇，因为在浴室里待得太久的缘故有些泛白。他紧了紧揽在Collins腰间的手，又拉近他吻了上去。Collins轻轻揪住Farrier的衣服保持平衡，胸腔里又炸开一阵酸麻感。

Farrier双手抚摸着Collins洗过澡有些发烫的皮肤，捏过腰间的软肉，略微粗糙的指腹一路推上脊柱的凹缝，Collins不由颤栗得挺直了身体，也更贴紧了Farrier。这个男人毫不客气地搅弄着Collins的舌，吸尽他口中最后一丝空气，又不放过地吮啃他的唇，Collins几乎招架不住，单是一个吻，他的身体就燥了起来。而Farrier又将一只手滑到了他的胸前，拇指抚触Collins一边的乳头，轻轻按捻那颗肉粒。Collins闷哼出声，一下子夹紧了双腿。

Farrier往后一躺，带着Collins倒在床上，他把手覆在Collins腰下的浴巾上，不出所料地触到一处硬起。Collins红着脸移开目光，Farrier把他遮脸的手臂扳下来，笑着用鼻尖拱着男孩的脸蛋，“别害羞，你脸红起来更漂亮了。”

Collins也忍不住笑起来，小酒窝好看极了，Farrier又轻声恳请：“吻吻我。”他棕绿色的眼睛引诱着面前的天使，Collins便抛下了一切顾虑，捧起Farrier的脸又一次把唇贴了上去。他生涩却用心地去吻那对丰满性感的唇，抬起腿勾在Farrier身上，两个人硬起的下体隔着衣料和浴巾摩擦着。Farrier从Collins的股缝里探进去，用力一撑把浴巾的交叠处撑开，拽下来扔到一旁。他揉捏着Collins光滑而柔弹的屁股，抹上润滑油的食指挤进臀缝里摩擦，摸到后穴便慢慢插了进去。Collins趴在他身上，贴在Farrier的脖颈处微微喘息着，在浴室里他已经为自己扩张过，但自己的手和别人的手终究是不同的。

Farrier翻了个身将他压在身下，抬起Collins白皙的双腿，又一次把手指插进他的后穴里缓缓抽动。同样暴露在Farrier面前的还有他半勃的阴茎，Farrier牵过Collins的手放在那上面，要他在自己面前自慰。

 

Farrier的确是那位Charming Man，Collins在他人生第一次和男人有性的接触时就有如被蛊惑。他不明白自己是怎么了，Farrier要求自己抚慰羞处，他照做了；Farrier仅仅将手指插进他的后庭按住那硬处，他就忍不住呻吟起来，几次想噤口，但又不断被酸胀的奇异快感逼迫出声；Farrier要他为自己脱下衣服，他不光剥净了对方，还主动沿着青墨的纹理舔舐起男人的纹身……

那份生涩而羞赧的热情让Farrier觉得惊喜，他越发喜欢起Collins。实际上他几乎没有情感生活，早年的一次分手让他对爱情不再抱有太多希望。私下里他也很少和人上床，这一行最重要的就是保证身体健康不染病，何况工作的特殊性已经让他的欲望得到满足。

他只带过几个人回家。对于这些人他只想做爱，不想性交。

Farrier面上总是不在意这个行业的弊端，还常常安抚新同事们的不安，但他们这些人内心深处反而因肉体的放荡而畏缩，Farrier加倍地渴望真心。他也只是个普通人。

当Collins跪在床上为他口交时，Farrier是稍有些紧张的，说不准这个新手会让自己疼死。好在Collins有意地收好了牙齿，小心着不去磕碰嘴里粗长的阴茎，Farrier不时抬起脖子看看在自己腿间卖力的男孩，又被娇软舌头有意的搔刮刺激得重重躺回去。这个孩子到底是天使还是恶魔？他捏住Collins的下巴，试着将阴茎插入更深的喉咙，足够轻缓，但Collins还是干呕了起来。咳过Collins又重新试着把它吞进去，Farrier说难受的话就不用再做了，但Collins还是坚持，他抬着挤出眼泪的红眼看着Farrier，渴望一点鼓励和表扬。

Farrier拽过他亲吻，在他耳边说刚刚的感觉好极了，然后又将Collins翻了个身，现在轮到他体会了。Farrier又舔了舔Collins硬挺的阴茎，然后一路下移，碰上了那个柔软的入口。

湿热的舌刚舔上那里，Collins就惊呼了一声。他真的把自己洗得很干净，Farrier心想。Farrier扶住Collins夹在自己头两侧的大腿，不住舔弄着。

“不……不要再那样了……”Collins扭着身体想躲，声音都颤抖起来。“不要再哪样了？”Farrier微微撤开嘴巴问他。

“进来吧……求你别再舔那儿了。”Collins放弃一切羞耻心和抵抗恳求Farrier，实在是太痒太难耐了。

喔……这是他没料到的，Farrier又忍不住直起身吻了吻这个可爱的宝贝儿，他没有难为Collins，提示了一声后，便抵住穴口缓缓把阴茎插了进去。

Collins张大了眼睛盯着天花板，嘴里发出长长的一声呼叹。Farrier一直注视着他的表情，确定Collins并不痛苦之后动了起来。由慢到快，Collins渐渐发出一点哼喘，因插入的不适感而有些疲软的阴茎也在Farrier的抚慰下重新硬起来。Farrier摇胯顶弄着，过分紧致的后庭也带给他强烈的刺激，他握紧了Collins的膝窝。

这一幕若是在镜头下定是极美的，暖黄的灯光下，碎花纹的床单上，浑身泛红的俊俏青年连脚趾都蜷了起来，而在他身体里攫取快感的男人亦是微张着肉感的红唇，随着冲撞的节奏低吟。

那些烙在胸膛和肩臂上的纹身在摇晃里变成一团黑雾，Collins迷失在其中。

 

Farrier随后又换了两个基础的姿势，好让Collins适应日后拍摄的需要。按下男孩的腰、从背后插入的时候，Farrier依旧没有太猛烈地动作，但用力扳紧了Collins的双肩，仿佛要扯掉他天使的翅膀一般，而Collins也甘愿堕落。后穴里爽酸的快感让他快疯了，他发出自己都难以置信的声音。

Collins口中娇媚的气声让Farrier感到难以自持，他贴上Collins的耳朵说：“别压抑自己，叫出来。”而后Collins不再压制，实声呻吟出声，不刻意，效果却比刚才更甚，他自己也觉得过于媚了，又将嘴闭起，只零散地发出混乱的鼻息。“也好，还是就这样吧，光是听你叫我就要射了。”Farrier说罢感觉到Collins的后穴又缩了一下，这个可爱的小家伙连听觉都这么禁不起撩拨。

感到差不多的时候，他又把Collins翻过来从正面进入。Farrier俯下身嘬吮Collins的乳头，将Collins的双臂按在床上，加快了挺动。但渐渐地Collins类似哭声的媚喘变成了真的抽泣，Farrier立刻停了下来，“怎么了怎么了？是不是我弄疼你了？”但男孩只是握住了为他擦泪的手，断断续续地说不疼，要他继续。Farrier犹豫着动起来，快感很快湮没了他们。他先帮着Collins射出来，随后将自己的阴茎撤出，摘下安全套释放在Collins的小腹上。

Collins最后的眼泪让他有些不安，凭经验来看那不是因快感产生的泪水，更像是因为悲伤。他们没怎么说话，Farrier为Collins擦净身体后就抱紧他钻进了被窝里，Collins疲累而脆弱，脸上浮现出一点温和的失落，Farrier哄着他睡着了，他大概知道他在伤心什么。

 

肉体在渴望放纵，

精神却被紧紧缚锢。

 

 

次日Collins起得有些晚，身体酸疼。Farrier体贴地扶了他一把，这个男人恢复了前一天傍晚时的样子，比昨夜的温柔多一些疏离和活泼，Collins心下伤感而无可奈何，毕竟昨晚该算是公事一夜情。吃早饭的时候Collins瞥见了圆几上的建筑图纸，虽然Farrier解释说只是业余帮人看看，但他不由又对Farrier生出一丝敬佩，原来这个人真的没有放弃。

Farrier开车把Collins送回了学校，他下午还有课。临下车前Farrier叫住了他：“嘿……干嘛一上午都那么委屈，你是不喜欢我吗？”

恰恰相反，Collins心想。看着Collins有话却说不出的模样，Farrier凑过来拨了拨他的头发，语气温和地说：“我可是很喜欢你。这两天你好好休息，希望咱们周末合作愉快，到时候我就不是和昨晚一模一样了，大概我会……呃，说点下流话什么的，你尽量配合我，好吗？”

Collins轻轻点了点头，拉开车门要走却又一次被拉了回来。“再亲亲我。”Farrier歪着头把脸颊凑了上去。Collins噗得笑出来，在他脸上一连亲了好几下，又被捏住下巴吻上了嘴唇，纠缠了好久Farrier才放开他。

“那么周末见。”

Collins渐渐走远，Farrier凝视着那个背影许久，直到看不见，才一踩油门离开了校园门口。

 

 

2017.11.04

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

【预警】文中包含言语纷争、肢体冲突、身体伤害、严重ooc

HE预定 文中所有引用及化用的句子将在全篇末尾统一标出 

 

**03**

 

 

Collins的心不在焉都被Peter看在眼里，他没有多问昨晚发生的事，看见Collins还能笑、还能走就够了，再脑补任何细节他都会感到别扭，自己的好朋友居然被一个男……就连这个句子他都续不完。

而Alex则正相反，周四他见到Collins的第一件事就是去拍他的屁股，走在一旁的Peter还没来得及出声阻止，巴掌就落了上去。Alex准备好大笑的嘴只张了一半，因为Collins并没有像他想象中那样疼得龇牙咧嘴，只是缩了一下便扭过头看着他。

“诶？不疼吗？不应该啊！”Alex凑到面无表情的Collins跟前仔细观察着他的神色，又迅速拨了下他的领口检查脖子周边的皮肤。“怎么干干净净的，你不会逊到压根没敢和他上床吧？”

“……”Collins相当无奈地笑了，“你就不能盼我点好是吗？”

面前这个眉目机灵得像只小狐狸的男孩若有所思地张了张嘴，压低了声音问：“难道很舒服？一点也不激烈？”Collins笑得有些腼腆，别开了头算是默认。情场老手幽幽地哦了一声，瞥了瞥一旁不是当事人却听红了脸的Peter。

Collins的事就只有这两个朋友知道，Peter自然不必说，Alex虽然玩世不恭，关键时刻倒也靠谱，对于许多事都很看得开。现在他看见Collins一副貌似有些食髓知味的样子，除了有点想笑之外，还是又提醒了一句注意安全和卫生，以及“要是真的很爽的话，下次带我一起玩。”

Collins就当没听见最后一句屁话，三个人在楼道里分道扬镳，去了各自上课的教室。这一下午Collins也并未记下什么笔记，一直缩在阶梯教室的后排刷着FB和Twitter，他把Farrier和几个同事的动态翻到了底。Thomas White的主页上大多是健身和狗狗的照片，按Farrier手机号查到的私人主页上则有更多生活照片，十张里有八张傻不兮兮地比着剪刀手，Collins也看着手机傻笑起来。再向下翻到两年前的动态，连着几个月都有Farrier和一个叫Johnson的棕发男人的合照，很亲密，Collins猜那是他的前男友。

 

 

周末Collins起了个大早，到CM大楼的时候正碰见Gloria女士。两人一路寒暄进了电梯，Gloria把手里的文件递给Collins，上面是这一次拍摄的安排和要点。Collins看着那几页纸，她看着Collins。面色红润没起痘，刚才走起路来姿态也很自然，看来他们之间磨合得不错。

Gloria把Collins领进休息室，他和工作人员们打了个招呼，但是四处看看也没找见Farrier。正想着，就感觉到脚边有个毛茸茸的东西，低头一看，对上一只大金毛儿黑溜溜的眼睛。

嗯？Collins还没明白过来，就被人从背后抱住。他不用回头，看看那条捋起袖子露出纹身的手臂就知道是Farrier。

“噔噔~想我了没有，”Farrier把脑袋伸到他面前露出一个大大的微笑。Collins笑着和他一起蹲下来。“这是Luna，两岁了。Luna，这是Collins。”Collins摸了摸大金毛的头，它摇起尾巴兴奋地拱着Collins的手心，还伸出舌头舔了舔。“哇，她喜欢你。”“那可能是因为……我在车上吃了培根卷还没洗手的缘故。”

“……好吧，”Farrier站起来，按住往他身上扒的Luna，“安排和注意事项你看了没有？”

Collins嗯了一声，一说到这个话题他还是有些不自在，毕竟那些文件上写的不是别的，是安排好的性爱步骤，从可以出现的姿势到时长，哪些话可以说哪些话和动作不能做，详细到最后射在哪里，酬金标在每一项的后面。这些都是给Collins看的，Farrier是老手，该他带着新人自由发挥。

“你别紧张，到时候你当屋里没人就好。眼睛注意不要直视镜头，那样效果不好。还有，这次拍起来要比上次节奏快，要是不舒服你就捏我，别忍着。”Farrier拉过Collins的手晃了晃。这个壮汉眉梢眼角带笑的模样让Collins心中一软，也跟着微笑起来，掏心窝地对Farrier说出了自己的顾虑：“但是要怎么忽视周围的人和摄像机？这太难了，影响我发挥，万一我紧张出什么意外该怎……”

Farrier绷不住笑，“你说的意外是指早泄吗？”

“……”Collins恨不得掐死他，说那么大声干嘛！“那万一是呢！多丢人啊！”

“常有的事儿，他们会剪拼的。而且那样更好，我可以看两次，”Farrier忽然凑近，手摸到他的腰侧揽住，“你不知道那天你射出来的时候叫得多好听，还在我怀里发颤呢，你的……”啪的一下Collins捂住了Farrier的嘴巴，红着脸死死瞪着这个口无遮拦的人。没想到对方毫不在意地睇来一个媚眼，还在他手心里舔了一下。

Collins愤愤地撇开手，Farrier又正经起来安慰他：“别担心了，做起来你就会把什么都忘掉的，什么摄像机什么人，到时候只有我。”

——身体和脑子里。

 

 

这一次的片头也是在公园里拍的，一般来说CM会给主角初次见面的影片安排这种纯聊天、散步的片头，轻快的画面配上演员在事后接受采访的声音，然后音乐渐渐淡去，进入正题画面。

午后阳光正好时他们开始了拍摄。户外的场面里Farrier牵着Collins，Collins牵着Luna，在树荫下散步。Luna欢脱地跑出去又折返，站起来到人胸口的它一把就扑得Collins一个踉跄。

Collins笑着搂住Luna的前腿，视频中传来后配上的声音：“Hey，我是Jason，”Farrier从背后扶住Collins，开心地揉着挂在男孩怀里的狗狗，“这是我第一次和Thomas White一起拍摄，他……他是一个很棒的人。”Farrie往前跑出一段回身逗着Luna，它便追着自己的主人跑去，牵着Collins一块向前跑起来，“他是个好动的、强健的人，很有意思，他养的狗也非常可爱。”两人一狗撒了欢地在小路上跑远，茂密树叶漏下细碎的光落在他们的发上肩上，最后消失在绿意延伸的尽头。

随后两个人坐在了湖边草坡上，看着难得晴天下波光粼粼的湖面，Luna趴在茵茵绿草上，不明所以地看着主人和新认识的两脚兽越凑越近，最后带着甜笑吻到一起。“嘿，你们简直想象不到Jason是个多么害羞而可爱的年轻人，我们的第一次合作非常愉快，”Farrier的声音在镜头外响起，画面中的他和Collins躺在草坪上，他拔下一根青草搔着Collins的颈窝，痒得Collins笑个不停，两人在草地上互相咯吱，Luna也凑过来用头拱自己的主人，嗓子眼里发出撒娇的呜嘤。他们于是坐起来按倒了Luna，一个给她揉肚皮，一个挠她的下巴，舒服得她呼哧呼哧的。“这是我第一次把我的狗带过来，没想到她和Jason相处得这么好，大概是他俩都是金毛儿的缘故？（笑）总归他很好，相信我，Jason绝对是个甜蜜的小孩儿。”

泛泛的传统互夸环节结束，场景切到室内，两个人一路吻进铺满阳光的床里。

总体来说这一部也没什么新意，公司总把更好的安排放在日后带有剧情的片子里。

前戏依旧，接吻抚摸脱衣服，口手并用做扩张，除了不时被Farrier挪动身体配合机位之外，还有工作人员沉默的视线，这让Collins的心怦怦跳个不停。

“放松，亲爱的，你太紧了，”Farrier跪在Collins身侧为他扩张后穴，见他并未松懈下来便又凑到Collins耳边，“放松……不然一会儿它怎么进去？”他牵过Collins的手放在自己硬胀的阴茎上。

Collins像是被那里发烫的皮肤灼伤一般猛得缩了下手，然后才轻轻握住它撸动起来。Farrier笑了笑又趴下去，用舌头舔起那个入口。

“唔……”Collins最受不了的又来了，那个人的舌头浅浅刺进后穴里搅弄，又湿又软又热。他把脸埋在枕头里，白色的床单被他攥成一团。

他听到身后人的轻笑，Farrier从背后把他拉起来抱住，二号机自床右边探过来，从侧面拍着他们。Farrier轻轻蹭着他的脖子，伸出舌尖舔了舔那颗痣，两只手环抱着在他的胸前游走。Collins闭着眼睛靠在Farrier的颈窝里，嘴唇微张。二号机里拍到Collins身前高高翘起的欲望，Farrier伸出手指在那顶端的分泌液上蘸了一下，短暂地拉出一点黏丝，他声音低沉：“看看……你流了好多。”

Collins已经在心里把Farrier的脸按在地上摩擦了几百遍，周三那次做的时候他们之间几乎是沉默的，而如今Farrier那些挑逗的话让Collins羞耻得想钻到床底下去。

而不可否认的是这一刻他兴奋异常。

黑发男人的指腹又按在顶端的小孔上碾了碾，Collins咬紧的牙缝里泄出一声绝望又愉悦的呻吟，挺直了腰背不自觉地又拱进Farrier怀里。吻流连在Collins的耳根处，Farrier满意地看见性的红晕在男孩脖子上蔓延开来，他将沾了前液的手指搭在Collins下巴小小的凹陷上，往下刮，一路把湿滑蹭到Collins的喉结。他沉沉耳语：“我的宝贝想要了，是吗？”

Collins喉头滚动了一下，依旧不语，只是喘息着，但不远处那黑漆漆的镜头又提醒着他这是一次表演。“放下矜持”，这话又一次在他脑海里响起，是Gloria的声音、Farrier的声音、整个拍摄组的声音。

“Yeah…Please…”他贴着Farrier的脸颊开口，呼出的气都是烫的。

 

完全不一样的感觉。

屋子里的几双眼睛安静地盯着床上交合的两人，仿佛并未被情欲感染，只是安分地进行自己的工作，换提示牌，换摄像视角，换反光板方向。

和之前完全不一样的感觉。

Collins的身体已经完全软了，Farrier把他压趴在床上，身体严丝合缝贴在一起，膝盖着力在床上，小幅度地顶弄着。Collins随着节奏发出细微的哼声，后穴附近被男人未刮净的耻毛刺得发痒，他挤在床单和身体间的阴茎得不到爱抚，但已经逼近界点，渗出的前液将床单濡湿了一小片。

方才Farrier从后面和正面进入时迅猛的操弄让Collins发出数不清的娇喘，间杂着一些暧昧的词句，矜持失守，他自在又舒服。Farrier在镜头前风格狂放，全然不似给Collins开荤时的温和，那才是观众们渴望看见的画面。此时他招牌的笑在正被干着的当事人看来有些邪气，Collins禁不住心想，这真是一个合格的演员，出镜时永远利索勇猛，伴随着那些挑人欲望让人脸红心跳的言语，不论是口头的还是肢体的，永远是一副混不吝的模样。

Farrier扯起Collins，两个人跪在已经凌乱不堪的床上，他从后面搂住Collins的身体，一只手似无意地正好抚在胸膛上，指缝根夹住了那颗硬红的乳珠。猛烈的冲撞让Collins连一个yeah都喊得支离破碎，失神的眼睛不知道该往哪儿看，架在床顶的摄像机拍到一片无处安放的蓝。

“宝贝儿，你让我好舒服……”Farrier在他耳边喃出这句话，听得Collins又酥了几分。男人更紧地搂住他滑软的身躯，一手圈住了Collins的阴茎根部。Collins的手无措地抓住Farrier的手腕，另一只手伸到身后扒住男人的大腿让他进入得更深。“Ahh…ah…Too close…”Collins回过头含混不清地说。

Farrier吻住那对颤颤发抖的唇，把娇声气喘全收进自己的口中。健康均匀的麦色皮肤包裹着男孩遍布娇红的白净身体，墨色纹身鲜活地在肌肉上绵延起伏，把怀中的天使封印在情欲里。

“Uhh…I’m co…ming…”Collins体内的快感被蓄满，一阵强劲的力道从耻骨后冲出，Farrier适时地松了扣住Collins阴茎的手，前液混合着浓白的精液从顶端的孔缝中涌出，一股接一股。那是获得后庭快感的表现，不是激烈的喷射，而是持续而余韵悠长的涌出，顺着憋到青红的龟头堆积滑下。

“Yeah, come for me…Yeah…Nice.”Farrier越过Collins的肩膀观察着他最后的释放，一直出声鼓励着。他伸手捞住要软下去的Collins，拔出被高潮时牵引收缩的后穴夹紧的阴茎，急切地拽下安全套就抵在Collins的腰窝上射了出来。Farrier的呻吟粗重而不加掩饰，同样野兽一般的强壮躯体轰然坍下，和Collins一同趴倒在床上。

他半压着Collins，男孩反过手摸了一把自己后腰上灼人的精液，回头看着Farrier。该死的，怎么又是这种眼神，无辜得好像在问“这是什么？你对我做了什么？”一样。

Farrier心想，可是刚才你明明还叫得像个小女孩一样娇。真是个尤物。

“舒服了吗，宝儿。”Farrier亲昵地用鼻尖拱着Collins的。他的小漂亮还在轻喘着，碧眼金发加红晕像极了洋娃娃，只是过于魅惑了。

Collins微笑着，酒窝让他看起来更加温良，他翻了个身躺进Farrier臂弯里，伸出舌尖舔了舔Farrier的嘴唇，轻轻嗯了一声，眼睛亮亮的。

“噢，”Farrier把吻印在Collins的唇上，“我的宝儿。”

他们依旧在床上温存，镜头缓缓虚化，结束摄影。

 

 

2017.11.09

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

【预警】文中包含言语纷争、肢体冲突、身体伤害、严重ooc

HE预定 文中所有引用及化用的句子将在全篇末尾统一标出 

 

**04**

 

 

回学校四天后那部视频被发布到了CM的主页上，钱也随之到账。

夜里Collins缩在床上点开了那部视频，这是他第一次看到成片。周遭是完全的黑暗，笔记本的光亮照着他有些严肃的面孔，他的脸很烫，手却冰凉，最后不得不用手捂住双颊。

他又想起Farrier的声音，那个人总是调侃自己的害羞。那天结束拍摄后他们保持着原来的姿势在床上躺了好一会儿，一旁的摄像师和杂务自顾自地收拾设备和地上的线，Farrier轻轻捏了捏Collins的腰，“歇够了吗，咱们去洗澡吧？”

Collins不好意思地揉了揉鼻子，“再躺会儿好吗？”

Farrier用眼神询问他怎么了，Collins挠挠脸，露出羞涩的笑：“I can't feel my legs.”

Farrier笑得眼睛都没有了，“那我抱你去。”说罢便伸出手往Collins身下抄去，惊得Collins连忙自己蹦下了床。

他们在浴室的隔间里冲洗自己，在水声中有一句没一句的聊着。Collins问起为什么那天没有见到他的狗，Farrier说，因为自己陪祖母住了很久，所以把Luna托给朋友照顾。

“那你为什么周四才把她接回来？”

“因为周三你要来啊。我怕她以为咱们在打架，万一咬你呢。”

“……”

Farrier是个有魅力的人，Collins第无数次这么想，很会撩人，只是大概对所有共事者都一样。

 

观赏主角是自己的性爱录像实在是诡异又刺激，Collins把电脑合上，使劲甩了甩头，想把关于Farrier的想法和看到的影像全都赶出去，然后蒙上脑袋好好睡一觉。但最后变成失眠的他守在电脑前，一条一条地看起了渐渐增长的评论。

“我最喜欢的演员和我最喜欢的演员合体了。”这一条的热度居高不下。半夜里人不多，大多是短评，诸如“我想加入他们……”“第一次看，Bottom像个娃娃一样，叫声也好听极了。”“配一脸！拜托CM再造一对荧幕情侣吧！！”“也就这种清纯模样的能拿得住Thomas了，难得看他事后和人家这么腻歪。”“Thomas还是一如既往的man啊~”……

其中一条评论吸引了Collins的注意。“太久没听过Thomas喊别人那个称呼了，我们的Johnson已成过去式。[心碎][心碎]”

Collins模模糊糊地明白这句话的含义，但他也只是在Farrier的推特上见过Johnson这个名字，那个浅棕色头发、面容精致的年轻男孩。除了知道他曾和Farrier是恋人之外，Collins完全不了解他。网友们在评论区聊起来，Collins渐渐看懂了，Johnson曾在CM工作过，和Farrier因为一些不知名的原因分手后就离开了，也不见他再在其他厂牌发片。

Collins又在CM官网上翻出Johnson的主页，最新的片子也是两年前上传的，日期最靠后的几部配对全都是和Farrier，Collins按着时间顺序一一点开。内容主打的就是情侣日常，虽然是以工作的理由做爱，但看得出那完全是自然流露，两个人带着爱纠缠在一起，Farrier管他叫“Bae”。

宝儿。

哦，那个甜腻的称呼。

一阵奇异的心酸泛起，Collins闭上眼睛，有些困倦了。这下子他自己也说不清到底是自己多想，还是Farrier有意，但总归有些不寻常的亲密。

 

半个多月过去，Collins忙于学业，Farrier也不曾再联系过他。刚燃起的火苗就在英格兰缠绵的春雨中被浇熄了，Collins有些怅然。

春末天气转暖，各种活动也多了起来。Alex几次邀请Collins去看他的演出，但都被拒绝了，不止如此，Collins连图书馆都很少去了，需要什么书就让Peter帮他借回来，除了吃饭上课就是在宿舍窝着。

吃过晚饭后Alex敲开了Collins宿舍的门。“我来看看你长毛了没有。”他一屁股坐在Collins床上，他发现Collins的宿舍干净得过分，那得是多无聊才能把时间花在这上面。“有这时间你为什么不出门，为什么不来看我演出？你都没看见台下那些女孩儿的反应，不用照镜子我都知道自己有多迷人。”

Collins头也不抬地继续在书上勾画， “我又不是没听过你唱歌。你超棒，你超酷，我知道的。”

Alex一把抢过他手里的书往桌上一丢，“说正经的，你到底怎么了？深居浅出就能骗过自己了？你看你都蔫儿了，”他来回追着Collins躲闪的目光，“不会有人认出来你的，就算认出来又能怎样？一切都开始了你反倒胆小了？”

一连串的问题让Collins烦躁起来。“少站着说话不腰疼了，你又不是我。”Collins十分懊恼地一头扎进枕头里。

“我要是你，肯定会为那么多人认可我的身体而骄傲。”

“……所以你不是啊。”一想起当初自己面对Peter的劝说时摆出的那副毫不在意一身轻松的样子，Collins就觉得自己愚蠢极了，开始键可是他自己摁下的。

“天下做这行的人多了，还能都像你一样啊？你再多拍几部就习惯了。”Alex把Collins拽起来，两手捏住他的肩膀前后晃着，“当蜗牛也不会改变事实的，老兄。你要是后悔了就马上退出，要是还指望着靠这行挣钱就大大方方的，你可是有不少粉丝的好吗？”

Collins深吸一口气，点了点头。

“自信点啦。明天一起去健身房。”Alex拍了拍Collins，站起身要走，又想起什么似的坐了下来。

“那什么，虽然你严令禁止我看你的……呃，作品，但是我还是点开看了一眼……”Alex看着Collins逐渐瞪圆的眼睛，连忙摆手，“不是不是！我就看了片头的三分钟和结尾，我发誓最重要的部分我没看，我发誓！”

确定Collins的身体不再是攻击的前倾姿态之后，Alex才继续说：“你和他就……看起来很像一对儿，可配了。”

“你他妈的……”Collins想骂却气不起来，最后捂上了脸。

“哈哈哈哈哈，别，”Alex把他的手挪开，“你和我老实说，你不会一见钟情了吧，一天能看一千遍手机，是不是有点太上心了？”

“没有。”Collins蹭了蹭自己的鼻子，目光挪到了自己盘着的腿上。

撒谎的小动作被Alex尽收眼底， Collins被Alex眯起的黠慧双眼看得发毛，只好改口：“可能吧……我也不知道。”

他了然一笑，“那你有没有考虑过未来，会和一个圈里人谈恋爱吗？”

“我没想过以后的事，先还完钱再说，”Collins低下头搓了搓手，暖黄的灯光在他眼下投下一片阴影，他自嘲地笑笑，“要是有过这种经历还会有人愿意和我在一起，那也只会是圈里人了。”

“不是这样的，你这么好，”Alex戳了戳Collins的酒窝，“我没追过同性，但爱情肯定是相通的吧，你喜欢谁就去争取，别看轻了自己。”

“Thank you, bro.”Collins抱了抱他。

 

送走了Alex，Collins靠在门上掏出手机，下定决心给Farrier发一条短信好让自己安心，哪怕只是聊工作。上午时Gloria女士通知他，下周末要他来公司拍一部新片

他编辑好短信，讲了自己要拍新片的事情，他问Farrier，如果自己到时候没反应怎么办。

Farrier过了一会儿才回复，“你没问题的，和我的时候不是没有出任何意外吗？”

“可是不是所有人都和你一样。”很微妙的话里有话，不知道Farrier是否看懂了，又是否会承认。

“都是又摸又舔，你不会不兴奋的。” 看到这个答案Collins不禁哑然。

原来Farrier不过是一片偶尔投映在自己波心的云。

“好，谢谢。”Collins失望极了，更对自己小孩子把戏一般的试探感到后悔。这条短信显示为已读，对方也没有再回复。Collins把手机关了往床上一甩，转身进了卫生间，他洗了把脸，镜子里的自己看起来糟透了。

何必在工作中夹带私情呢，自己的本心是赚钱，把性与爱分开才是本分。

 

如果不是他关了手机，Collins一定能接到半小时后Farrier打来的那通电话，说他才从医院出来，他的祖母情况很不好。

 

 

Collins的第二个合作对象是Scott，一个和他同岁、已经入行两年的男孩，Collins看见他背包上的皮卡丘挂件就明白了为什么他在耳后纹了一道闪电。一个舍友之间感情好到床上去的剧本，发现相互爱慕的情感后恍然大悟的吻，随后是年轻人间急不可耐的爱抚与触碰。

Collins不想再管其他一切。他演得用心， 把自己的衣服脱得那么急，一下子卡在肩膀上，便举着手臂对戏中的Scott撒娇：“嗯……脱不下来了。”

Scott很吃这套，私下也是个很放的人。他把卡住的衣服又往上撩了点，将Collins的头整个罩住，舔咬起他胸前的软红乳珠，失去视力和双手自由的Collins只能任人摆弄。Collins叫得恣意而甜美，Scott忍不住扒掉了那件上衣深深亲吻他，这个宝贝儿实在太诱人。

他不知道Collins从青涩害羞到现在这样是经历了什么，但最大的好处就是更方便他办事儿了，毕竟Scott不是一个像Farrier那样有耐心的人。Collins尽力让自己显得自然，但在对方进入自己之时还是紧张到了极点，Scott小声安抚他：“宝贝儿，别攥着你的袜子，摸我。”

Collins在整个过程中都很配合，中途他软下来就转个角度避开摄像机，用手恢复自己的状态。拍摄中没出任何问题，结束后Scott揉着Collins金色的头毛说了几句赞扬的话便先去洗澡了，他急着去赶晚上的演唱会，Collins在床边呆坐了一会儿才磨磨蹭蹭进了浴室。

 

第三个是Edward，面容硬朗，有一对深邃的墨蓝眼睛，是个有些沉默的演员，话少但是主意很大，Collins越做越不喜欢他。这次是老板与秘书在茶水间的老故事，Edward扯着Collins的领带操他，总是有意地想拽回Collins的目光，那种仿佛不愿面对的放空感让Edward觉得Collins很不敬业。

阳光永远温暖地照耀着CM拍摄的一切，不管画面是美好、颓靡还是伤感。茶水间的沙发上，年轻男孩将上司粗长的阴茎吞入股间，骑跨在对方身上主动摆弄，Edward将领带在自己手上绕紧，像牵宠物一样让自己的秘书臣服。Collins眼眶红了，面色隐忍，带着取悦的笑，活脱脱就是那个为了保住工作而忍辱负重的倒霉下属。

说这是事实似乎也没错。导演喊卡之后Collins和Edward礼貌性地握了下手便冲进了浴室，他开着水却只是静静坐在花洒下，背后倚着冰凉的瓷砖，水珠温热地洒在他身上。Collins闭上眼睛休息了一会儿，他觉得累，也脏。

Collins搓洗着身上被掐出来的淤青，他懒得再去和Edward计较。拍摄时他们过久地保持了骑乘的姿势，Collins相当不习惯自己在上面动，耗费体力不说，Edward又像是故意整他一样，几次都按死了他的腿不许换姿势。

在Farrier家的那夜，他们也曾尝试这个姿势。Collins在上面没动几下Farrier就又把他压回身下，那是Collins的第一次，Farrier说什么都可以以后再学，现在好好享受就够了。

离开他才发现自己受过那么多眷顾。

Collins叹了口气，整理好心情走出去，但又在走廊里看见Farrier本人时破功。

 

Farrier显然也没料到今天会遇见Collins，他径直朝着步伐犹豫的男孩走过去，走近了才发现对方不光情绪很低落，躲闪的眼睛还有点红。

他扶住Collins的双臂,试探地看着一脸受伤模样的男孩，轻声问：“这是怎么啦？”

就这一句话，所有委屈便全涌了上来。Collins的嘴角再也忍不住地向下撇去，眼泪大滴大滴地砸下来。

 

 

2017.11.17

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

【预警】文中包含言语纷争、肢体冲突、身体伤害、严重ooc

HE预定 文中所有引用及化用的句子将在全篇末尾统一标出 

 

**05**

 

 

Farrier捏起小茶匙，用勺背敲碎布丁上那层薄薄的焦糖，清脆而细小的碎裂声和甜焦色的缝隙让Collins不自觉微笑起来。Farrier瞥见了这终于出现的弧度，便撤开男孩手边只剩下红丝绒碎屑的盘子，将布丁推到他面前。

Collins刚想开口拒绝，男人便眨着那对温柔的绿眼睛打断他：“吃吧，多吃点甜的心情会好。”还未来得及将茶匙递给Collins，他的手机响了一声。

是Farrier今天的合作对象发来的语音，他放大了音量点开。对面是个很欢快的声音，显然是和Farrier很熟的人，佯怒着斥责他工作时间把自己晾在场地去和人私会。Farrier笑了一声，请他再等等。对面也不恼，语气里带着笑回道：“好吧，那你一会儿上来要好好肉偿我哦。”

Collins本是饶有兴致地听着这段对话，听到这句脸不禁往下垮了点。他差点都忘了，彼此是什么人。

方才他把自己的窘迫与委屈和盘托出在Farrier面前的那一刻，忘记了许多事情，比如难过的原因、他们的职业和伤痛本身。他只是被搂在怀里，所有难明的伤感和泪水被对方照单全收，一如怀抱的坚定与温厚。

Farrier擦干他的眼泪后不由分说地带他下楼，在咖啡店里坐了快一个小时。大多数时间他们都在沉默，Farrier也没打算去问Collins，他清楚那些委屈是什么。

——那些乱七八糟的肉体关系，过后都是有限温存无限心酸。

Farrier应了两句把手机放在一旁，端起杯子最后啜了一口咖啡。他抬起头看着对面的Collins，除了眉目间依旧有点懊丧外，看起来已经没事了。

“亲爱的，我得回去了，他们都等着呢。”

Collins唆着嘴里的勺子点点头，习惯性地道起歉来：“真不好意思，耽误你这么久。”用Alex后来的话说，就是等得人家床伴的屁股都凉了。

Farrier毫不在意地摇摇头，又打开了自己的钱包，“以防日后，”他把这家咖啡店的会员卡推到Collins手边，“就来这儿吃点甜食。”

心情好起来也不是因为这个呀，Collins心想，但他还是礼貌地道谢。

“那，我先走了？”Farrier说完，Collins也点了头，但他就是没动。依照上一次的经验——Collins笑了，脸上的阴霾一扫而空，“过来。”

Farrier乖乖地倾身探过桌子，迎上这个带着香甜味道的吻。一旁的顾客都侧目看着这对隔桌接吻的恋人。

 

不知自何时起Peter也加入了Alex对于Collins情感生活的讨论里，两个人还恰好持相反态度，简直像Collins心里的两个小人儿在打架。Peter总是一副忧心忡忡怕Collins被骗的模样，“轻车熟路的，他以前是安慰过多少人啊。”

“你就不能往好里想想啊？都把卡给他了，就说明不打算再带人去了。”Alex表示自己站定了这对儿。

“那不具有任何意义好吗，你只想着这个就太局限了。何况卡可以再办啊！”

“停停停，”Collins终止了这段过于幼稚的争论，“你们多大了，能不能别像高中女生一样啊？”他看着有些气馁的两个朋友，语气又软下来：“我自己心里都清楚的。”

“那你清楚什么啊？”Alex不服气地问。

我清楚的是，就连Farrier自己心里都不清楚他是怎么想的。Collins苦笑，他们之间的试探与引诱没完没了，克制又难以自持，以至于Collins都怀疑他们是否真的渴望彼此。

 

随后又是两个多星期不见，中途Collins又发了一部新片，他现在是个抢手的新人，可谓高产。Farrier和他只在网上聊聊天、点心评论，还转推了Collins新片的宣传。几乎每天都有交流，但就是没人提出见一面，Collins想到自己没什么借口去见对方，就知道比自己忙的Farrier更没有什么缘由要来找自己了。

这样也好，确定的情感在现阶段反倒会是他的累赘，毕竟他目前还轴不过劲，还做不到接受自己与男友分别和其他人上床，更想在赚够钱之后甩净与这个圈子有关的一切瓜葛——虽然基本没可能。

尽管他希望Farrier能明确地迈出一步，给他一个勇敢的信号也好，他愿意把幼时从不与人打架攒下的勇气全用在这件事上。

他把时间花在塑造自己上，尤其是身体。他开始频繁出入健身房，那是他同事们的第二个家，相比之下Collins就是一个身材匀称没有什么肌肉的纯情twink。在公司里认识的Tommy时时提醒他要注意扩大自己的粉丝群体，有人气才会有排片，多得是拍了两部就凉了的新人。Collins也学会了拗造型发几张健身时裸着上身的照片，当然了，是用Jason的账号。单是拍一张汗津津的脖子都会有人在评论里兴奋不已，Collins尝到了被人追捧的滋味，尽管他本人一直是看着手机边笑边摇头。

 

Farrier没有让他等太久，Collins下定决心那天他自己也感到惊喜。那天的他躺在举重床上玩手机，系统提示“Thomas White给您发来一条私信”，他点开，这次不是Luna的照片，Farrier问他：“你们学校周六下午有演出吧？《榆树下的欲望》，终于不是莎士比亚了，我路过看见海报了。”

“有，但不是我演的。”自从开始拍porn后，Collins就退出了戏剧社，尽量避免在人前露脸。要不是Farrier问他，他都忘了自己曾说过有机会请人家看演出的事。

Farrier回他：“没关系，我又不是没看过你表演。[嘻嘻]”

What the hell…Collins眉头跳了一下，他当然知道Farrier指的是什么“表演”。

“So？”

“周六有空吗，一起去看？”

Collins浑身一紧，狠狠咬住下唇才忍住了笑声，他的指尖几乎是颤抖着打出了那三个字母。

他不想再后悔。勇往直前的小人儿把怯懦克制的小人儿打晕了，正在他心里耀武扬威。

 

 

他们坐在观众席，整个剧场里气氛有点沉重。

“农社的两侧各有一棵硕大无比的榆树，层层叠叠的笼罩着屋子，将他压的透不过气来，就像两个筋疲力尽的女人，将她们松垂的乳房。双手和头发都耷拉在屋顶上。遇到下雨的日子，她们的眼泪便单调的噗噗往下掉，顺着瓦片流失。”

Farrier不时瞟一眼身旁的Collins，他正皱着眉头相当认真地盯着舞台。

一出物欲与肉欲导致的美式悲剧，父亲奴役压榨妻儿，新妻为财与继子通奸生子，又为了证明爱情而杀死婴儿……财产的争夺和肉体的纠缠，人无法摆脱本性中的黑色，终被自我吞噬。

散场后他们找了家露天餐厅吃晚饭，Collins还没回过味来，Farrier简直后悔约他之前没有查查这部剧的主题，偏偏是关乎钱与色的剧情……该死的奥尼尔。

但他还是顺着这个话题和Collins聊了下去。现在Collins家里虽然负担依旧沉重，但情况乐观了些，除了父母，他这边能拿出不少钱，弟弟也找到了两份兼职，总归每个月能还上个定数，讨债公司便很少上门了。

Collins兴致又高起来，边吃边说起自己的家里的趣事，尽管日子变得难过起来，可是他们还是那么相亲相爱。Farrier只是微笑着给予这个滔滔不绝的年轻人温和的倾听与注视，在“家”的概念上他没有多少故事可讲，但他很乐意从这个生性积极平和的男孩身上窥见更多亲与爱的美好。

他看起来好极了，Farrier心想。

初夏的气息总是那样暖融而带着一点躁动，Farrier看见Collins的额头上冒了一层薄汗，搭在餐桌上的那节手臂上细密的金色绒毛让Farrier产生了抚摸的冲动。

他把手轻攥在桌上，最后放进口袋，摸出一支烟，不及点上便看见墙上的禁烟标识，只好又揣回兜里。Collins为这乖巧的一幕勾起了嘴角。

Collins对于Farrier的内心所想似乎浑然不觉，他垂眼挖着沙冰，小勺子碰到杯壁发出当啷一声脆响，Farrier看见那段冰凉被他抿入口中，两颊微微用力，显现出那对迷人的酒窝。Collins对上他绵长隐喻的目光，抬起的眼睛里有一丝微茫。

“What？”

“Nothing.”

两个人都脉脉笑了。

 

如果可以的话，Farrier不想要这些连篇累牍，他希望有一个人利落地斩碎他内心的孤独。但他不忍心惊扰Collins平静的生活——和未来。

他们的人生一相交就在泥潭。不同的是，他已在其间浸淫多年，而Collins是一道掠影，而Collins只是在水面一蘸。

他犹犹豫豫，他在门外唱温柔的情歌，却不敢真的去敲。

夕阳快要落尽，树影不再流动，暗融的天色像一个温柔的壳子笼罩住这条街巷。复古的煤气路灯一盏接一盏亮起，催促他去抓住幸福本身。

于是Farrier伸出手，覆过了Collins手背上的灯光，拇指揉着他指缝间细白的皮肤。Collins等了这位规矩的绅士太久，他主动地张开五指，颇为羞涩地与Farrier相扣在一起。这份鼓励终于让Farrier开口邀请，他注视着男孩薄薄的嘴唇，想要一个答案：“那么，一会儿要去我家吗？”

男孩的眼神闪烁了一瞬，本是满怀期待的他紧张得支吾起来，“好，好啊，当然。”

Farrier笑起来，他怕Collins误会自己只是想和他上床，又补充道：“Just enjoy the summer time.”

Warm night and good days.

 

 

他当真老老实实，那天晚上他们没有做爱，却交换了更重要的事。

Collins和Luna亲热了一会儿，便和Farrier一起泡进了他家的浴缸。三角形的浴缸的确宽敞，高个子的Collins躺在里面都不必蜷缩双腿。Farrier安静地抱住靠在他胸口的人，Luna在浴室门外呜了几声，见没人理她便又钻回了窝里。

Farrier往Collins的身上撩着水，在漂浮着的浓密泡沫下轻轻搓洗他的身体。Collins感到前所未有的放松，他觉得自己就像濒死的马拉，只不过那只手现在挂在身后人的脖子上。Farrier受到后颈上力量的感召，垂首吻住了侧头索吻的青年。

他几乎是贴在对方唇上开口：“Collins，你想过以后吗。”

Collins的嘴唇颤了一下，“你是说还完钱以后吗，我不知道。”

“但你一定会离开这个行业。”他注视着Collins氤氲水汽里湿润的眼睛。

“是的。我想要新的开始。”Collins顿了顿，横心把所想说了出来：“我希望你可以陪我一起。”

Collins并非喜欢同性，但Farrier的出现让他明白爱情是带有肉欲的，他对Farrier的每一次冲动都绝不是为了工作，他不想再当胆小鬼——连幸福都会害怕，碰到棉花都会受伤。

他感受到身后的男人呼吸一滞。Collins自己的胸腔也在微微颤抖，他盯住他们在水中的影子，紧张的声音有些沙哑。

“Farrier，”他攥住了男人的手，“我想我是真的喜欢上你了。”

 

浴室里静得能听见水滴下来的声音，Collins有些慌乱，开始后悔他说错了话，是他会错意了吗。安抚他的是身后迟缓的笑，亲吻伴随着喜悦落在他耳边。

“你该让我先说的，宝儿。”

Collins扭过身去，几乎能从男人的那对碧眸里照见自己合不拢嘴的模样。Farrier又何尝不是。他给了Collins深深一吻，仿佛潜入最深的海水，他在泥淖里，却得见阳光迷人的炽烈温暖。

Farrier把亲吻换成轻啄，“I really really really really really really like you.”亲一下唱一个词，Collins笑得快要滑到水底下去。两个人扑腾起浴缸里的水，Luna又跑到了浴室外面开始挠门。

 

 

翌日他们相拥着从床上醒来，急于清晨时欲望的呼唤，Collins没有做清洁，Farrier便享受了一回青年细腻的腿根。Luna听到Collins的叫声冲进了卧室，看见Collins被摁在身下便冲着Farrier吠了两声，Farrier赶她，大金毛茫然地在床边溜了一圈便跑开了，Collins笑趴在床上。

“那孩子太不懂事了。”Farrier无奈地捞起Collins，并紧他的双腿又挤了进去，Collins笑着，又发出沉沉低喘。

 

临把Collins送走时，Farrier在阳台上给Collins和Luna照了张相，Collins蹲下抱着她，同款发色宛如亲生，Farrier想起早上的事又抱怨起来，到底谁是她主人，居然冲他叫。

他把照片发了推，配上一行字——“My baby”

底下一水儿的回复：“Which one？”

Farrier翘起嘴角回复他的粉丝：“Don’t you see？Now we are one.”

 

2017.11.25

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

【预警】文中包含言语纷争、肢体冲突、身体伤害、严重ooc

HE预定 文中所有引用及化用的句子将在全篇末尾统一标出 

 

**06**

 

 

他们像所有热恋的情侣一样，过了一段甜蜜又慌乱的日子。

恋爱中年长的人往往承担更多，而Farrier完全乐在其中。这个男人对自己好得没话说，Collins知道，同事们知道，网友们也都知道，他甚至借了十几万给Collins先用。Collins不甚在意一些粉丝留言说起Johnson的事，他对于这两个人为何分手也感到好奇，更想吸取教训避免触碰Farrier的底线，在互明心意后Collins才意识到，他们甚至都还不很了解对方。

两个人都有意识地去弥补，虽然工作日他们各忙各的，Farrier大多时间待在建筑公司里，指导他参与投资的项目，Collins老老实实上课，没事了就去学校附近的餐厅做兼职，但是到周末两个人就完全腻在一起，要么出去玩，要么待在Farrier家里，做该做的事。

有时候工作日他也会收到Collins的短信，只有一句：“想你了。”这话倒有点意思，在一起后Farrier算是明白，自己是表面看起来深沉心里却不会想太多，Collins正相反，总笑得像个小傻瓜，烦忧全藏在心里不肯说，抑制到极限了才会在水面上露出一个小冰尖。他也不去猜他的男孩是不是挨了老板的训，还是接了家里的电话又忧伤起来，就一路开到Collins打工的那家餐厅门口，靠着门前的路灯等他下班。有时Farrier隔着玻璃能看见Collins，一副温和有礼的模样，给客人点餐，或是手脚麻利地收拾桌子，最终摘掉围裙套袖、关了灯走出来。

Farrier喜欢Collins发现自己时惊喜又在意料之中的神色，那让Farrier感到自己被爱并被无条件信任着，这个男孩总是不疾不徐地朝自己走来，一步一步踏进自己头顶路灯洒下的光圈里，温暖的颜色沿着Collins的面容起伏流淌，深深浅浅的阴影让Farrier一时难以辨别对方的情绪——只能通过随后的吻来判断。

灯火是夜的眉眼盈盈。他们常常受着这温和的注视，在车里亲昵、缠绵。

Farrier得承认，他所在行业里的男孩十有八九都放浪爱玩，有的几乎到了自轻自贱的程度，在保证卫生的前提下最大限度地利用自己的身体享乐。Collins就是少有的例外，依旧是那个和自己做什么都要先害羞一下才肯配合的男孩。

他想出了一百种方式去呼唤他年轻的爱人，my lovely、my fairy、my golden sheep，平日里Collins听到总是抿着嘴低笑，或是在亲热时也绵绵地喊一声法利，Farrier对他就更是喜欢得不得了，谁能抵挡Collins哑着嗓子还缠紧自己的腰叫“Harder, harder”呢。

他们用不断的探索弥补两人之间的距离，精神和肉体一起。但留给他们逍遥自在的时间不多，Collins愈发焦躁起来，不仅是因为天气越来越热，还有临近的工作。

没人会甘心与人分享自己的爱人，CM已经贴心地给这两人空出了近一个月的二人世界，在八月初给他们各自安排了拍摄，公司还没有决定为他们固定配对，角色固定的双人片到后期往往会流失观众，这不划算。Collins难以在自己和Farrier的关系里容下更多人，Farrier对这件事也尽量避而不谈，纵然他本该告诉Collins，工作只是工作，他应该去习惯。

 

 

七月末公司组织了一次小聚会，地点是CM在郊外的一处地产，那是许多野外场景的拍摄地，最近新建好了游泳池和几幢木屋。Collins和Farrier到的时候已是傍晚，Collins认识的人少，一路跟着Farrier打招呼过去，他和Farrier耳语，说自己都来了小半年，还不知道公司里还有这些演员。

Farrier说他入行时间还短，这也和角色类型有关，Charming Men主打的本来就是“Men”，绝大部分演员年纪都比Collins大，他太年轻太嫩，公司一般都给这样一个twink安排年纪相仿的人，所以现阶段能够遇见的人自然就要少。

Collins若有所思地点点头，没再说话，Farrier想说以后你就会和更多人合作的，但是说了这大公无私的混账话Collins指不定要怎么生气，就又咽了回去，自己酸得憋屈起来。

晚饭后天已经黑透，空地上点起了篝火。郊外干净得很，头顶的墨叶围起一片天星，这片地没有被完全铲平，公司留下不少原有的茂密植被，拍野外的镜头就不必再去爬公路边的树堆了。Farrier凑上来，抱住Collins一起窝在沙滩椅里，十来个人围在火边聊天，有几个盘坐在地上，拿长签穿了香肠在火上烤着，Luna闻着那味道挤了几下鼻子，不住地围着他们打转。Tommy回身把自己的那根递给Collins，Gibson又把他手里的递给Tommy。Collins看着在静默微笑中完成这一切的两人，也歪过头靠紧了Farrier。

不远处架着摄像机，大部分人都是纯粹来这儿玩的，有两个明天还要在这里工作，镜头把明亮的篝火作为画面主体，四周环坐的男孩和男人们配合拍摄的剧本闲谈着，每人说一个自己最想与之合作的人。明天要拍摄的主角留着半长头发，他讲起了自己明天的合作对象，镜头拉近，黑金色的耳钉在火光下闪烁着。

Collins歪头瞥了一眼Farrier的左耳，他记得Farrier有一个耳洞，却没见他戴过耳钉。Farrier也低下头看他，小声笑着：“一会儿你会说我的名字吗？”

“我不。”Collins嘴角一翘，Farrier立刻凑到Collins脸上咬了一口。镜头最后挪到了他们这边，Collins确实没说Farrier的名字，他说：“Thomas，当然是Thomas。”

他们是这儿少有的几对情侣之一，大家哄笑起来，Farrier捂住脸颊，把脑袋往Collins肩上娇羞地一靠。上次和Collins拍片的Allen斜倚在毯子上，后仰着脖子问Collins：“You found the right one, Jason？”

“Yes, the very one.”

Collins在第一部影片里就说过：

——我认为性是要和合拍的人完成的。对我来说他一定要是可爱的，迷人的，只有在最平淡的日常生活中他是有趣的，才能让我觉得在性爱中他也会是生动的。

Allen捂住胸口作痛心状，夸张地哀嚎起来。一边的Tommy依旧是猫儿一样安静地笑着，薄线般的唇微张，像是有话要说。

 

 

他们在新盖好的木屋里过了一夜，空气里有未散去的淡淡木香，这几年CM点击率上去了，也更舍得在场景搭建上砸钱。Collins想美美地睡一觉，尤其是趁在郊外，夏夜如此凉爽时，但只要是Farrier在，那就不可能。

Farrier一钻进薄被下，就绞住了Collins光裸的双腿。“你身上好好闻。”Farrier抱紧他，把头埋在他的肩窝里，用力吸了一口气。

“有味道吗？我从来不用香水。”有钱他全都寄回家了。

“是沐浴露吧，”Farrier伸出舌尖点了几下他的锁骨，“总归是你的味道。”Collins往后缩，又被拽回去擒在怀里，Farrier凑近吮了一口他的脖子，“真想把你从头舔到脚。”

“噢，快闭嘴Farrier，不许说那……”还未来得及制止这露骨的情话，Collins又被对方封住了双唇。他发出不满的呜声，但Farrier还是坚决地吻他，随后轻啃他的下颚，最后那对性感的唇摩挲起他殷红的耳廓，他听到Farrier诚恳的声音：“我喜欢你，就总想和你亲近。”

Collins搂住Farrier的头，为这孩子气的告白吻了吻他，然后按住伸进内裤揉弄自己屁股的手，轻声说No。

Collins觉得自己好像失去了畅快无阻体会欣喜的能力，他总要在当下的幸福里加上点隐含的忧愁，好像下一秒一切就要倒坍。他想念他们初见那天纯粹的性，两个人都没抱什么明确的希望，仅仅是在那个沉甸甸的夜晚做了一次。半途Collins甚至绝望地哭了，他怎么就选择了这个行业，他怎么就得和毫无感情的人们上床，那时候连他的悲伤都还是纯粹的。后来的他怎么还和Farrier相爱了，他到底该怎么脱身啊，都在这一行里，他到底该怎么才能把和别人的性与和Farrier的爱割裂开啊……Collins无数次在深夜里与爱做着对谈，他等着自己哪天想通，乖乖认领命运与归途。

Farrier于是安分地搂好，拥抱的体温调和了清凉的空气，他一下下抚摸Collins的头发，从发顶梳到后颈，末尾短刺的发根下是温热的皮肤，他把手停在那儿，温暖的压迫让Collins感到安心，很快便睡着了。

模样一如既往的温驯，连颤动的睫毛都分明可数。

 

翌日Collins是被Luna扒拉醒的，身边没人，他打着哈欠开门放她出去小便，然后收拾好自己，出去找Farrier。走廊里明晃晃的阳光刺得他晕晕乎乎的，他扶着墙往外走，顺便路过了一个呻吟声不断还敞着门的房间。

找到Farrier是在泳池边上，头发湿漉漉的坐着跟人聊天，游到他身边的人冲他泼水，提醒他Collins来了。Farrier给他端了早餐，Collins边吃边玩手机，刷出一条Farrier发的推，是今早自己手臂搭在Farrier肚子上睡觉的照片。Farrier总爱拍Collins睡着后丧失表情管理的照片，Collins回回要他删掉他都把手机举得远远的，还说就喜欢你失控的样子。Collins说，我下一次失控可能就是揍你了。当然，打不过。

Collins瞥了一眼泳池边把Luna往水里赶的Farrier，还有一群人在水里闹。他又低头，目光停留得久了反倒恍惚，他确认自己没有看错。

“Johnson转推了这张照片。”并评论：晚些就去见你们[眨眼]。

Collins关注Johnson很久，这是他的账号第一次活过来，还要见“我们”。

他起身，又开始满院子找Tommy。

 

Tommy在房檐的阳伞下坐着，远远看着拍摄组在树林里布景。坐到Tommy旁边时Collins反倒又不好意思贸然去问，闲聊了一会儿两人陷入短暂的沉默，Tommy静静看着他，和Collins大眼对小眼。

“我问你件事……你认不认识Johnson？”Collins终于开口，心想Tommy肯定不会嘲笑自己的。

“认识，我们还一起拍过一次。我昨天就想和你说了。”Tommy顿了顿，“他可能是缺钱吧，又回来签了四部，今天可能也会来。其实我没什么必要和你说他，Johnson人还不错，只是在感情方面……也许会让你受点影响吧，你也知道他和Farrier曾经的关系，公司可能会安排他们拍一部，还能吸引不少老粉丝。”

Collins的眉头慢慢蹙起，本就下垂的眼角更是显得伤感。Tommy继续说：“但是实际上没有任何问题呀，我知道你心里介意，时间长了你就习惯了，大家只是在一起工作。”他微微偏头看着Collins垂下的眼睛，“而且Farrier很可能就不会接受这个安排。”

“他们分开得很难堪吗？我没问过他。”

“差不多是。Farrier是很用心的——啊，不好意思。但Johnson真的太爱玩，经常喝多了就随便跟人走了，你知道Farrier平时还有别的事要忙，一开始他以为是自己对Johnson不够体贴，所以逮到过多少次就原谅了多少次，到最后还是忍不下去分开了。Johnson那时候也是真的后悔，吵过也求过都没用，没过几天他就走了，只知道是去了利兹。”

Collins轻轻点头，Tommy又拍了拍他的手背让他放心，别瞎想。

“嗯……还有一件事，”Collins把腿盘到沙滩椅上，靠得离Tommy近一些，“当初你和Gibson，我是说，你们是怎么接受……啊，和别人。”关于这个问题，Tommy是Collins在这群人里能找到的唯一一个、看起来比自己还害羞的人，他想听听Tommy是怎么过来的。

Tommy笑了笑，他更瘦小些，笑起来秀弱的样子让人忍不住想保护。但却是他在导演和Gibson因为沟通困难吵起来时先维护的Gibson。那之后对方格外注意他，最后两个人走到了一起。

“我和他不像你们一开始就认识，都各自拍过一些才遇见对方。”Tommy忽然招了招手，Collins回头看见Gibson朝他们走了过来。

这个男人牡鹿般的眼睛带着一点温柔的惊慌，黑色卷发让他看起来古典浓厚如雕塑，这可能也是公司宁可在沟通上费点力也要留住他的原因。他和Collins问好，Bonjour，然后把手里的果汁递给Tommy。

Tommy和他互相看了两秒，Gibson噢了一声，又折回去。Tommy说：“他给你拿饮料去了。”

“……你们平时就是这么交流的？”Collins在自己和Tommy的眼睛间来回指了指，怀疑他们之间沟通是靠某种未知的电波。

Tommy大笑起来，说他们都在努力学语言，以后尽量避免展示这种超能力。Collins接过Gibson拿来的橙汁，不禁感叹这两个人真是天生一对有默契，不然都是稳重安静的性格还真不一定能在一起。

“谁能不别扭不难受呢，不过和别人拍完你会发现你更爱他了，你会想他，你会想回家。”Tommy摸了摸一旁Gibson的膝盖，好像一下子非常高兴，“你们相爱就会明白，信任可以免去很多解释。外人看来只会觉得你有男朋友，却还和很多人上床，但爱你的人会懂你只是在工作。”

“我明白，但就算是工作，我也还是……”Collins把手伸进自己的头发使劲抓，他无数次都错觉地以为自己克服了心里的抵触。

Gibson在一旁轻声插话：“你应该和你的男友谈一谈，他会理解你。”

“不，并不是Farrier不理解他，”Tommy把视线又转回Collins脸上，“是你自己心里接受不了，对吧，你是自怜，觉得自己应有更完满的爱。要是心里实在过不去还是辞职吧，我说真的。”Tommy忽然犀利起来，Collins不禁愣住了。

“实话说，我没办法真的让你好受，这本就是件无解的事，我完全能感同身受。可Farrier爱你，这是多好的事啊，”他攥住Collins的手，情真意切地劝Collins，“他知道什么是爱的语言，他肯定也很会拿身体告诉你，对吗？那是其他人无法和你完成的交流，你看看这儿的这些人，随便挑出两个都一起拍过片，最好的朋友下了床还是最好的朋友，陌生同事下了床也只变成同事，这就是他们的家常便饭，没人会和你说我爱你，没人会像Farrier那样对你，”

“能让你原谅自己的就只有Farrier，只要他爱你，就会为你无法完全归属于他而更加爱惜你、珍视你，”

“只有他能告诉你，你的身与心同样干净。”

 

 

Collins回味着早上的对话，一天都傻愣愣的，看得Farrier很是揪心。晚上他们返回城区，公司把大家拉到夜店里，人挤人满满当当，Farrier发愁狗不让牵进去，一直在门口犹豫，想了想Collins喝酒的样子，还是把Luna交给了要回家的同事。

这群人再能嗨不过了，在公共场所还算好，在公司自己的地界里有时就是各种扒裤子和乱搞。整个店的糜乱感更上一个层次，给来这儿寻欢作乐的男男女女们打了一针意料之外的兴奋剂。

Collins喝了酒本没事，倒是舞池里的躁动让他有些反胃，就一直坐在吧台边上。Farrier去卫生间了，Collins感到后悔，真应该拽住他让他再憋会儿，那样他就不用单独面对Johnson。

是Scott揽着Johnson走过来的，这两个人在玩乐上一直是狐朋狗友。Collins一下都没认出Johnson，看起来比照片里成熟了太多，还打了一颗眉钉。

“喔！晚上好亲爱的，真是个小天使，”Johnson凑上来紧紧抱住Collins，“真期待能和你一起拍一次。”

Scott在一边笑着，拿手里的酒瓶碰碰Johnson的胳膊，“你俩早就间接做过n次了。”

Johnson身上更浓的酒气钻进了Collins的鼻子里，Collins懵懵的，微笑着轻声说：“很高兴见到你。” Johnson在他嘴巴上亲了亲，问道：“跟Farrier过得怎么样？你可真好看，连我都一下爱上你了。他人呢，躲我去了？”

“他……他他上厕所去了，应该就快快回来了。”Collins根本不会应对这种人，变成了结巴。

“行，”Johnson笑了一声，“那你们好好玩。”他摸了摸Collins的脸，跟Scott一块挤进了晃眼的舞池里，Collins无比清晰地听见他对Scott说：“为什么Farrier现在还是喜欢这种小傻子。”只说了两句话就跑，看起来对方对自己也没什么兴趣，好吧，反正我是个傻子，Collins又继续斜趴在桌面上，把吸管插进酒杯里吸得咕咚咕咚的，手里攥着吧台上的那把瓦斯喷枪刚想试试，就被酒保敲敲台面要了回去。Collins叹了口气，把牙齿抵在杯沿上发呆，半晌感觉背后有双手搂住了自己，将他从高脚凳上拖下来。“我刚不是和你说别喝了吗，不听话，”Farrier咬了咬他的后脖子，“起来动动，一会儿咱们就回家。”

Collins被半拖着加入乱蹦的人群里，过大的音响震得他的心脏也跟着砰砰跳动。他借着嘈杂的音乐冲Farrier大喊：“你老情人刚才来了！”Farrier完全听不见，也对他大喊：“什么？！”Collins又喊了一通更长的，昏红的灯光下Farrier也看不清他的口型，只觉得Collins有些暴躁。他拉着Collins的胳膊拽向自己，Collins向反方向挣着，这样的抵触让Farrier莫名有点恼火，他用力按着Collins的腰吻住了他。

 

Collins不甘示弱地吻回去，几乎是在啃咬，他把全身的重量都扑在Farrier身上，两人的胯紧紧贴在一起，Farrier退到挨住了人才站稳。Farrier感到一双手从衬衣下摆里伸进来，胡乱在他胸膛上摸着，燥极了，周遭的人散发的热温和Collins让Farrier的内裤开始变得紧绷。他钳住Collins的手想要制止，却在推开Collins的一瞬间被不情愿的对方咬破了嘴唇，Farrier嘶地抽了口气，难以置信地看着对面的青年。Collins又是惊慌又是倔强地瞪着他，甚至梗了梗脖子。若不是眼里有点潮湿的话，Farrier会觉得他厉害极了。

Farrier靠近了，抚上他的脸颊，“小疯子……”他歪着头看进Collins眼睛里。烟雾一样的红空气弥散在四周，所有喧闹都在他眼中静默下来，Collins脸上的两片醉红在灯光下变成两团深色，他微笑，阴影就上扬。Farrier抬手抹去Collins额头上的汗，刚想再对他喊点什么，Collins指了指他的裤子口袋，有人打进来，手机隔着裤子透出一点光亮。建筑公司的电话，Farrier抱歉地攥了攥Collins的手，然后挤出人群去店外接电话。

Collins格格不入地安静站在人群里，肩膀垮塌下来，身后有人碰碰他，回头看是Allen。于是他又跟着挤了出去，和一群同事在卡座那儿又喝了一轮。

Farrier足足打了快五十分钟电话，等他回来并且找到Collins的时候，他显然已经醉倒了，并且紧挨着Johnson睡着了，周围一圈人的玩闹都撼动不了他的睡眠。Johnson捏着Collins的手，给他涂了一手黑指甲油。

Farrier走过去，几个年轻男孩为他直直让了条道出来。

“起开，别折腾他。”完全没有一句寒暄。

Johnson抬起头这才看见Farrier，怀念还是带来了一阵不可抑制的心颤。他保持着无所谓的笑，说：“别生气，只是闹着玩。”

“你闹着玩的次数够多了。”Farrier的声音平静而疏远。他抄起Collins的腋下抱起来，和大家作别，出门打车回家。

紧挨着的人偷偷看Johnson的表情，他还是毫不在意地笑着，马上就又找到话题和大家聊起来，手里的小刷子饱蘸后在瓶口刮去多余的，然后又重新伸进瓶里反复，最后狠狠拧住扔进沙发旁的垃圾桶里。

 

 

Collins是在凌晨醒来的，摇摇晃晃爬起来放水。Farrier确定他是喝傻了——他从卫生间回来之后忘了自己睡哪边，一屁股坐在Farrier的肚子上。

Collins从没听Farrier叫得那么大声过，自己也被掀翻在地上。“Collins！”床上怒气冲冲捂住肚子的男人把Collins看懵了，他撑住发沉的脑袋，爬起来给Farrier揉肚皮，带着笑的道歉一点诚意也没有。

Farrier单手就把笑得没力气的Collins扯上床，Collins被板在软软的被子里，眩晕让他在没开灯的房间里看见一片颤动的光点，看不见别的，却能感觉到铺天盖地的吻像黑暗落在他身上。

“我今天受伤了两次，”Farrier用嘴唇蹭着他的喉结，刚结好的痂带来粗粝的摩擦感，“补偿我。”酒意依然让Collins有些昏沉，身体挨住床就不愿再动弹，但Farrier已经把他的内裤扒到了膝盖，他夹紧双腿，换来的是Farrier又一次的舔吻，那对极富肉感的唇贴在自己嘴边，糯糯地请求着，“我爱你Collins，你不能让我一个星期都不碰你，我会憋死的。”Farrier一边说着，一边已经开始了对小Collins的套弄，随后又是更深的亲吻。

心里一开花，脑子就病了，何况他本来就还醉着，Collins不敢回想这一晚他都喊了点什么、Farrier都说了些什么。他气恼Farrier的乘人之危，又沉溺于那些甜蜜的哄骗里。

Farrier舔他。Collins最怕的就是有人舔他，一切湿黏的触感都足以让他尖叫出声，但Farrier这一次不放过他，这样醉软的Collins，只会含混不清地呜咽，连挣扎都带几分无力的娇媚，只能任由那条该死的舌头往他身体里钻。

Collins的后穴终于被放过，两根手指替代地插了进去，方才送进去的黏热唾液被手指带进深处，准确地停在最敏感的区域，Farrier不停碾着那里，对Collins的一切呼叫都置若罔闻。他压住Collins乱蹬的双腿，用舌尖挑逗男孩红嫩的乳头，夜色模糊了乳尖迷人的颜色，只看得见Farrier舔过的水光。身体内部酸麻的快感和胸前的痒让Collins快要发疯，但Farrier只说，宝贝我喜欢你叫得再大声点，我好硬。

“Fuck…”Collins声音都飘了，Farrier听着这个词以为小绵羊要反抗，没想到半晌听见嘶哑的后半段，“me…”

 

润滑膏被推进那个急需进入的小洞里，Collins哼唧了一声。“凉。”他说。Farrier把他按着跪好，阴茎在入口处拍打着，“乖，马上就不凉了。”说是马上，却只浅浅地刺弄穴口，用顶端的温热逗弄着那张待哺的小嘴，他不着急，相比之下他更愿意欣赏Collins被性欲吞噬的模样，急色的，渴望的，浪荡的，Collins硬挺的阴茎在腿间高翘着，连会阴都肿胀起来，他急得回手握住Farrier的阴茎就往自己后穴里塞，龟头滑进去的一刹Collins浑身颤抖起来，手撑回身前稳住自己，又随着Farrier的一个深挺趴倒在床上。

他完全在他身体里了。

而后是一遍遍粗野的进入、亲吻和抚摸。

他爱听他男人动作时的喘息和耳语，告诉自己他在做什么，粗俗地描述每个动作。这是少有的、酒后欲望勒昏廉耻感的情趣，Collins感觉自己烫极了，连皮肤都变薄，每一次揉捏都使他颤栗。

黑暗的房间里满是黏黏的拍打声，润滑膏在Collins体内融化，随着捣弄从交合的缝隙里流淌下来，他感受得到那道粘稠滑下自己的腿根。Farrier多么合时宜地开口：“Collins，你被我操得出水……”

Collins边咽唾沫边发出一声呻吟，变成了带着水声的吞咽声。Farrier无疑也兴奋异常，格外粗硬的阴茎在Collins体内叫嚣着，那份不同以往的存在感太过强烈，哪怕是酒后一切感官都变得迟缓。

“Right there, right there…Ahh, Falli…”Collins的脑子变成了空房间，只有Farrier将它填满。

手被牵到身后，按在结合的地方，“你自己摸，它原本那么窄。”Farrier摁住Collins的手指，Collins摸到自己穴口被撑开的褶皱，炙热的肉茎狂风骤雨般出出进进，Farrier欺身压上他的后背，揉掐他的乳头，在他耳边吹气。Collins完全化在了床上。

Farrier把他翻过来面对自己，他的小宝贝像点心，酥得掉渣渣。他重新进入，趴在Collins身上亲吻他，双臂环在男孩的头边，把整个人罩在怀抱里。Collins的眼泪濡湿发鬓，又流进Farrier的手心里，Farrier下身缓慢地碾磨着，他能看见Collins眼里的潮湿缓缓涌出，每一次注视他的眼睛都会不由自主的沉沦，尽管暗中只看得见墨蓝的瞳孔，和被沾湿的睫毛的扇形阴影。

“Collins…”Farrier呼唤他的名字，“I will gladly break it, I will gladly break my heart for you.”

我愿意将我整颗心奉献给你，即使你想让它破碎。

“Never…”Collins环住他的脖颈，双腿交叠缠住Farrier的腰，“NEVER.”

 

 

在一次激烈的冲撞后阴茎脱出了穴口，狠狠擦过Collins的会阴和囊袋，Collins爆发出一声呜咽，又请求道：“Give me, Falli, Give me!”再插进去他便在Collins的身体深处释放。后庭的快感才扩散开，几下撸动后Collins也到达高潮，被Farrier紧缚着不受控制地痉挛挣扎。Farrier紧紧捂住他的嘴不许他叫喊，在他耳边落下一个接一个的吻。

轻微的窒息让从未体验过的Collins在达到最顶峰的时候迫近死亡，他长久地进入一片白色的世界，细密抖动的光点在眼前炸开。他双手不可自抑地剧烈颤抖，像溺水者攀住浮木一样紧紧抓着Farrier。Farrier揩去他疯狂涌出的泪水，扳直他抽筋的脚趾，帮助他平复下来。然后抽出自己的阴茎抹了一把，送到Collins嘴边。

Collins顺从地张开嘴巴，Farrier脑子里有什么东西又一次响亮地烧断了。

天已微亮，窗帘缝隙里透过迷蒙的晨光，Farrier算是看清了Collins，浑身泛着红潮，水汪汪地看着自己，眼下是两片美丽的绯红。他入迷地舔弄着青紫色的龟头，软热的舌头配合唇的包裹平摊开，那张淡粉的小嘴细细吮着Farrier身体最柔嫩的地方，发出含混不清的啧唔声。

他想再做一遍又一遍，他想再爱一天又一天。

做爱有技巧，但爱没有技巧。爱是一腔热血和直觉。若说真有什么值得传授的事情，那就是去记住，记住每一个瞬间。

记住你的身体，记住相爱的样子

记住其实努力爱一个人，和幸福并无关联。

 

他们后来都常常回想着这个夜晚自慰，即便已经分开很久。

 

 

2017.12.27

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

【预警】文中包含言语纷争、肢体冲突、身体伤害、严重ooc

HE预定 文中所有引用及化用的句子将在全篇末尾统一标出

 

**07**

 

 

很快到了最酷热难耐的时候，从坐进车里开始Collins就热得眼晕，Farrier在中途停下买了罐冷饮给他。

“你好像有点中暑了，还能拍吗？要不今天别去了。”他把易拉罐贴在Collins脸颊上。

“能，都已经出发了。”Collins清楚，他现在的难受多半是心理引起的。他的拍摄被安排在这一天下午，Farrier执意要送他去公司，简直更让他煎熬。

但Collins什么也没说，他渐渐意识到，不在必经之路上扭捏废话是尽快克服介怀的有效办法。Farrier陪他走进电梯里，歪着头看了他一阵，Collins的脸红扑扑的，眼皮有点抬不起来。

“我真的没问题，放心吧，”Collins捏捏自己的鼻梁，“你去洗车吧，一会儿来接我就行了。”

电梯门打开，走廊里阳光充足，细小的浮尘飘动着，两个人慢慢往前走的过程中，Farrier放低声音，像是不想惊扰他那样问：“在我和别人拍片的时候，你会介意吗？”

“……”Collins愣了一下，“我会在意，但不介意。我已经，我已经接受了，这个行业它就是这样的。”他有些笨拙地辩解着，但Farrier露出了温和的笑意。“我也是这样想的，所以你不要有负担，那不会改变任何事。一切都会一如既往。”他看着Collins，直到对方脸上寡淡的笑意变成一声真实的叹息。

这样反倒教Farrier安了心。Collins一直有意回避这个话题，就像Farrier第一次见他时所想的一样：硬逞强，其实惴惴极了。他习惯并喜欢去抚摸Collins心中壁垒最薄的部位，不是出于强大虚荣，而是像兽为同类舔舐伤口一样，渴望用自己填补那些易破损的地方。Farrier把手放在Collins颈后轻轻摩挲，“你还是我爱的你，性只是性，好吗？”

Collins抿嘴微笑了，好，他说，“Sex is sex, no need to label it.”

Farrier为他推开休息室的门，屋里的人都转过头。“看看这是谁来了！”Levi迎上来，这是个比Collins个子还高的美男子，他和Collins与Farrier一一拥抱。Levi和Farrier很是熟悉，没想到他会陪着Collins一起来，Levi举起双手对Farrier佯装郑重其事，“老兄，我保证这只是工作，明天我就会把这些全忘干净。”

“你最好拍完就全忘干净，”Farrier也郑重地捶了捶Levi的胸口，“对他好一点啊，他今天似乎是中暑了。嘿，我是说真的，小心等下Collins吐你一身……”

 

 

Farrier去洗了车，还去超市买了东西，他尽力消磨时间，回到公司还是早了一点。距离Collins出来大概还有不到十分钟，他坐在车里，看着柏油马路上的空气扭曲升腾，手肘支在车窗上喝咖啡。接着咖啡就洒了，他被身后的敲玻璃声吓了一跳。

Johnson隔着一侧车窗看不见Farrier的手忙脚乱，他问道：“我能坐一会儿吗？”“Shit…进来吧。”

Johnson打开副驾驶的门坐下来，也抽了几张纸帮Farrier擦身上的污渍，但Farrier说着“谢谢，我自己来”就把纸接过来，他把手里的纸杯递给Johnson，低下头擦着衣服。

“你怎么会在这儿？”避之不及，Farrier心想。

“我有晚上的安排，来得早一点和搭档见面。”Johnson摸着后视镜上挂的松树香卡，“他呢？还没下来？”

Farrier嗯了一声，关上车窗打开空调，车里安静了不少。

“看起来你们才刚认识。他……很可爱，但年轻得好像什么都不懂一样，你是照顾人上瘾了？还是就喜欢这样的。”

“懂得忠诚和全心全意就够了。”

听着Farrier讽刺自己，Johnson不动声色地攥紧了坐垫，但面上还是浑不在意地笑了。

人常常因为没能得到原谅而不能释怀，所谓原谅并不真指对方的宽恕，而是通过对方的宽恕来自恕——原谅自己后悔的痛苦，原谅自己折磨了自己。对方的宽恕才能为自己的辗转难眠赋予意义。对于Johnson来说，他后悔的不是自己出轨，而是因为背叛，Farrier离开了他。

几百个日子过去，他对Farrier已经不再抱有确切的爱情，更多是执念，那些他曾经拥有的人和情感，他还想反复拥有。而Collins凭什么得到这些？这个年轻人和Farrier经历的不及自己一半多。

再开口他转了话题：“Luna还好吗？你什么时候再带她来公司，我想看看她。” Luna被Johnson买回来时还是个小崽子，那时候两个人感情还很好。

“也许哪天吧，最好算了，她应该对见你兴趣不大。”Farrier把手搭在方向盘上，看狗，你买的，没问题，但是没必要。

“为什么啊，离婚的夫妇还能轮番看孩子呢。”

“据我所知，要是哪一方说过他不要这个孩子，以后孩子一般也不愿意再见他。” 在Farrier看来动物和人一样，最后不明所以的Luna咬着Johnson的裤脚时被一脚蹬开。既然离开时选择丢下她，还何必回来看她。

Johnson能听见自己的心跳声在胸腔里回荡，他长叹一声，像一只狠厉的豹子收敛了爪子，声音低哑下来：“Farrier，我很抱歉，为我曾经做的所有事。”他扭过头看着驾驶座上的男人，眼里不敢带太明显的期盼，“这么长时间过去了，你还在怨我吗，我希望能得到你的原谅。”

总是这样，他总是这样，Farrier直视前方悱腹，在人前那么狂妄，什么都豁的出去，但一到自己面前就可怜起来。Farrier不能说他没有真心，但Johnson就是一根树枝，能张扬高傲地指向天空，也能伏低做小压到水面上，Farrier只是受够了。

Farrier没有直接回答他，“我以为你不会再回到这一行里了，没想过会再遇见你，所以没想过还能听到这种道歉，”

“我希望这两年你最大的收获会是对得起你自己，表里如一不会太累。”

Johnson的面色黯淡下来。

“就这样吧，我也不怪你不恨你。”Farrier看向曾经的爱人，他看起来成熟了，长大了，甚至有一点强掩的憔悴。Johnson算是笑着点了点头。

“所以你是为什么回公司，缺钱花了？”Farrier把谈话扭向正常。

Johnson放松地往后靠了靠，喝了一口手里的咖啡，“我在利兹学了一年多跳舞，回来想找个演出的工作，还要租房子……一切都不太好，暂时有点缺钱。”

Farrier点点头，还想再说什么时，看到Levi和Collins一起从公司门口走了出来，他按了两下喇叭。

Levi揽着Collins，一路有说有笑送到Farrier跟前，“还给你你家的小羊羔。”然后又对Collins说：“好了，我要跑了。”

剩下的三个人目送Levi离开后陷入了沉默，Collins把目光转回Johnson身上，对方冲他扬扬眉毛，“我再待下去就要多余了，拜拜。喔，忘了这个。”他折回来再度对Collins笑了一下，把咖啡留在车前盖上转身走了。

 

Farrier走过去把杯子丢进路边的垃圾桶，Collins还在原地站着，脸上没有一丝波澜，也一句话都还没有说。纵然Farrier问心无愧，看到这个样子也有点发慌，他于是说：“什么也没有。Johnson路过，在车里坐了两分钟你就出来了。所以，所以感觉怎么样，还顺利吧？”

他背靠着车门抱住Collins的腰，Collins把双手撑在男人的小臂上挣了一下，随后又整个人完全脱力地趴在男人怀里。热乎乎而软绵的肉体，Farrier搂紧了他才不至于让他滑下去。他感觉到Collins深吸了一口自己的味道。

“怎么了，宝贝。”他低下头埋在毛茸茸的金色头顶上。

怀中的人闷笑一声，说：“很顺利的。就是有一点疼。”

勒住自己的胳膊一下紧张起来，Collins赶紧补充：“没有受伤，没事儿。”但Farrier已经打开了后座的门把他往里塞，“你脱了我看一眼。”

“不行。真没事你还不信。”Collins牢牢护住自己的裤扣。但Farrier很坚持：“让我看看！肿了还是破了！”“都没有！”“松手让我看看。”“不行不行不行！”

后座里横着塞两个大男人实在是太拥挤了，Collins被压得喘不过气，Farrier半直着上身跪在他腿间，双手都探在他裆前，整个车子都小幅度晃来晃去。Collins最后猛地一弓身勾住Farrier的脖子，抱着他躺倒在后座上。热烘烘的味道灼烧着鼻腔，Collins搂着男人吻他的喉结，带着点笑意小声而快速地说：“别装了Farrier，你就是想在这儿和我做爱……”

Farrier嗤的一声笑出来，“是的我亲爱的，我们还没在街上试过，这儿好热闹。”Farrier把手探进Collins的上衣，小心抚摸那汗津津的皮肤，刚才Levi是怎么做的？他想把一切都覆盖掉。“可这儿太热了，我们回家吧。”Collins轻轻推了推身上的男人，Farrier说好，然后直起身来，把Collins的T恤撩到胸口上。

Collins举着的双手懒懒靠在车门上，白皙的上身有几道红印，Farrier伸出手安静地摸了摸，又伸到座椅间摸他的屁股，“你知道吗，我在想以后不能让你和手劲大的人合作，不能和比我大的人……”

“Shut up shut up shut up……”Collins举起脚要踹他，Farrier握住他的脚腕教育他：“是真的，每个人都有极限，别动，你那个小屁股的承受能力真的很有限，千万别学那些天赋异禀的……”Collins大声哀嚎起来，强烈抗议Farrier正在进行的话题。

“别叫唤了，你和Levi一起都会觉得疼，就该好好估量下自己身体的承受能力，”Farrier打开车门绕回驾驶座，“我可不希望这段工作经历在你漫长的人生里留下什么太疼的记忆。”Collins依旧仰躺在后座上，“好吧……你请Johnson喝咖啡了吗，你们都聊什么了？”

“Collins——”Farrier拖长了声音，像是嗔怪一样，“我和你说了，他只是路过，只坐了一小小会儿，也只和我说了说他要找工作租房子的事。”

“All right.”Collins坐起来，从后面揽住Farrier的脖子。你对我真好，Farrier，你爱我，关心我，但你知道更好的是什么吗？更好的是没有他。他看我时眼光里、和我说话时语气里暗涌的敌意，你体会不到。

 

 

幸福的日子大多相似，时间过得飞快，稻草一根一根摞上Collins的脊背。

也许是第一次和同性谈恋爱，Collins的兴致高昂，一直都不曾衰减，他要赶快把期末的论文和考试忙完，等放了暑假他想和Farrier去很多地方。至于回家，他一直在推脱，他和妈妈说假期要留在伦敦打工，这儿给的报酬更高。没有什么比回到家被家乡人认出自己更可怕，从入行起，他就不自觉地疏远了一些幼年的朋友，但在这个时代，网络不会让一个人完全无迹可寻。

电话响起的那天他正赤裸着趴在Farrier胸膛上休息，天色已经暗了，卧室里只有Farrier指尖香烟的星火。

他在枕头下面摸到手机，接起来对面第一句话就是：“哥……那个人是你吗。”

心脏猛地震了一下，连话语都跟着一起消亡。

Collins缓缓爬起来，套上裤子走到阳台，几步路他竟有些迷茫，从几近全黑的屋子走进蓝色的傍晚，热风灌满了他。Farrier在床头斜靠着，听不清玻璃门外Collins在说什么，他的男孩背靠栏杆，低垂着头讲话，这会是Collins人生里的一次劫难吗，他会面临来自手足的羞辱吗，真实的自己和一部分晦暗被曝露在至亲面前，他会害怕吗。

Farrier也走进阳台，双臂撑在栏杆上看着街巷里的行人，热融的气息似成固体，像手一样一下下摸过他的身体，然后又绕过他抚摸Collins。他继续抽烟。Collins的声音低哑，他问：“爸妈知道了吗，还有人知道吗。”

“那就好……我知道你不会说的……嗯，好了……”

对面也许是哽咽了，Farrier听到Collins的声音也发起颤。

“没关系的亲爱的，我没有受苦，这不是什么事，我很好……不不，这不是你的错。没什么可心疼我的，它没有你想的那么可怕。赶快把钱还清我们就再也没有负担了，自由自在不是吗……”

“……我也爱你。”Collins挂了电话，双手疲惫地垂下。

“我也爱你。”Farrier拉了他一把，Collins挨着栏杆骨碌过来，赖在男人怀里，Farrier吻他的眼睛，拇指擦过忧愁的眼尾。“我父母暂时还不知道这件事。还好，还好。”Collins说。

“他们接受不了这个。尤其是我爸，要是他知道儿子为了给他还债。”他没有继续说下去。人最无力也最沉痛的愤怒就来源于自己的无能，对于父亲来说，这更是一把利刃，划出一辈子都汩汩流血的伤口，因对儿子的愧疚和心疼而无法痊愈。

“那到时候就把我介绍给你的家人，就算他们一时伤心生气，也至少让他们知道有这么一个人不介意他们介意的职业、陪着你、爱你。”

Collins的嘴角翘起来，“万一他们也不接受我们的关系呢。”

“我想我的房子够大。如果你爱我的话。”

Collins眨眨眼，睫毛痒痒的扫在Farrier唇上，“我当然爱你。”

“Collins，Collins，别害怕，”也别走，Farrier抚摸怀中光裸的脊背，双目放空地看着黑洞洞的房间，梦呓一般喃喃，“没有你这儿就空了。”

如他曾被吞噬过的无数遍，夜半醒来，他面朝阳台抽烟，对着蓝色或灰黑的夜色，没有性，没有爱，没有情绪，心里连孤独都没有，空空如也。

直到有一天Collins拉开了他的窗帘，放阳光盈满。就像被身体撑起过的衣服，脱下了总有体温和褶皱，就像盛过鲜花的木盒，取走后也会残留气味和枯屑。被填满过再被抽离，就像照着腹部捅了一刀再拔出匕首，伤者会失血到虚弱，休克，死亡。

 

我想我们对彼此都意味着比爱人更多。

这些给予与接受的内容，充满了从你到我的路途。

 

 

2018.02.07

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

【预警】文中包含言语纷争、肢体冲突、身体伤害、严重ooc

HE预定 文中所有引用及化用的句子将在全篇末尾统一标出

 

**08**

 

 

“No need to label it.”

但界限到底在哪里？

 

 

周末的聚会Collins也没有去，Farrier希望他能放松放松，但Collins还是坚持待在图书馆里。说是留在学校学习，其实也心不在焉，隔一会儿就要看看手机。

Farrier告诉他，他们去了靠山的湖边。Collins在推上刷出了一大堆不同人发的在湖里玩水球、游泳，还有开着小艇兜圈的视频。

他挨个点开找Farrier，不出所料Farrier是那个掌舵人，湖面上破开耀眼的白色水痕，Johnson和另外两人站在后座上冲录像的人招手。Collins心里没什么格外的想法，只是觉得自从上次这两个人碰面后，Farrier对Johnson的态度是比以前好多了。

这样的无痕只持续到晚上和Farrier见面。吃过晚饭后Farrier把车停在Collins宿舍楼前，两个人都没说话，Collins把座椅放低了些，倚在上面转向Farrier，就像平时一起躺在床上一样。

就这么待了一会儿，Collins有点犯困，声音懒懒的：“还有什么要和我说的吗？没有的话我就回去了。”

Farrier嗯了好一阵子。“有，”他顿了顿，“Johnson说，他找到新工作了，在某家剧院里，离我家不算远。”

“那很好，具体是做什么的？”

“歌舞剧演员还是什么小角色吧，我也不清楚，这不重要。他问我能不能在我家住两天，方便他在附近看房子，”Farrier看了眼表情玩味的Collins，“我就拒绝了。”

Collins嗯了一声，不置可否地笑笑，“你很少和我说起他。”

“因为今天，”Farrier的视线放在往窗户缝外弹烟灰的那只手上，没有看Collins，这在后者看来有些逃避的意味，“今天有人和我说，打算安排我和Johnson一起拍一次。主要是为了那些老观众。”

“哦。”声音很轻，车里只因Collins不可避免的慌乱响起了一点皮肤和坐垫摩擦的声音，随后又恢复了安静。

为了所谓的噱头，长久以来固若金汤的东西忽然被人动摇，Collins觉得意外，本来平静的心情因为这种事起了波澜，又一下子让他非常厌烦。关键是Farrier的态度，他为什么不说话了，是已经同意了的意思吗？Collins的心跳一拍一拍加快，但也只能顺着问下去。

“安排在什么时候？”

“怎么，”Farrier轻笑了一声，“你都默认我答应了？”

“那你没有？我以为你把这件事留到最后说是因为它最难开口。”

Farrier的回应让Collins有些不痛快：“你希望我答应吗？”

当然不。他不知道Farrier问这些无聊的问题有什么意义。“我不知道。你……你干嘛要拐弯抹角，”Collins把一只眼睛埋在靠背里，“那是你的工作，它就只是工作而已，如果你的确是这么想的。”

“你真的也这么想？哪怕对方是他？”

“是吧。大概。”

“噢，Collins，你真的不介意？”Farrier的语气在Collins看来莫名其妙，他不明白以两个人现在的关系为什么不能明说，这个人到底在别扭什么啊。

于是他说：“如果你是怕我因为你同意而生气的话，那没有必要。这就是所谓的工作、所谓的职业素养，难道不是吗，不用给它们赋予其他意义。”

Farrier终于把头扭过来，无可奈何地对Collins笑笑，随后又转向窗外。

天知道Collins有多痛恨这些模棱两可。他憋着满腔情绪，又不知该何从坦白，他以为Farrier问那么多遍是在试探，但对方最后的态度让他更加烦躁。这不是任谁都希望他能具备的想法吗？尤其是Farrier。怎么现在又好像是他做错了、毫不在意对方一样，他明明比谁都介意。

“所以你当时答应了吗？”Collins压着情绪又问了一遍。

“答应了，满意了吗。”

Collins愣了，也彻底烦了，坐起来打开车门就大步朝宿舍楼走去。

 

聒噪的真实世界一下朝他涌来，Farrier喊他的声音混在夏夜的虫鸣和路人的说话声中，驱他走得越来越快。

“Collins！”男人追上来扯住他，他挣开，但又一次被拽住手腕。

“我不想谈。”他带着Farrier继续往前走，力气大的像头小牛，拉扯之间身上已经出了一层汗。

路过的几个学生看向他们。“Collins，”Farrier从背后搂住他往一边的角落里拖，“过来Collins，别让人家看笑话。”

“嫌丢人就放开。”

Farrier把他拽到路灯的阴影处，伸手想要抱他，但被Collins死死抵住了。“Collins，别生气Collins，”Farrier轻轻抚着他的胳膊安抚他，“我没有同意，我没有。”

这件事现在不是重点了。“你到底想让我怎么做！我得说那种感觉烂透了，我想在你面前表现得大度一点以免让你有负担，可你……我完全不知道该怎么办了。”

“是我的错，抱歉，我很抱歉，应该和你直说的，”Farrier把他圈得更近了一点，“可你就不明白吗？我不会做会让你介怀的事，我爱你，我……”

“我知道，我知道。”Collins摇摇头，又叹了口气。

Farrier的声音有些感伤，“我以为至少你会介意他这一个人。这无关于工作和是否要服从安排，我只是讶异你竟然那么无所谓……”

“是的，我介意极了，单是想象你再去抱着他、吻他都做不到。我也道歉，为我刚才的不坦诚。”

“我以为你会信任我。”

“我相信你，只是不喜欢你要我去猜——在这件事上。你用他来试探我，这样一点也不好笑。正因为平时你对我足够真诚，所以你有意绕弯子的时候，才会让我格外地胡思乱想。”

Farrier抱住他，任他把热烘烘的脑袋拱到自己的肩上。

“你就是希望我能很爱你，对吗？我的确很爱你，Farrier，不想分享给任何人。”

“可你表现的就像如果表达了你对我的在意你就输了一样。”

听着这个男人难得埋怨自己，Collins低声笑了，鼻息喷在他的耳朵上：“你知道吗，要是你刚才说你真的答应了……”

“你就怎么？”Farrier偏头看他。

Collins没有回答，只是送上了湿热一吻。双手捧住男人的后脑，揪着他的头发，带着点气恼直接用舌尖顶开那对丰唇，向内深入纠缠。Farrier也用上了力气抱紧他，泄愤似的吻得Collins发出微弱的低吟。周围黑得看不清，但他知道Collins的脸必定红透了。

“你就怎么，嗯？”他微喘着，揉着Collins脖子里掉下的汗，对方眼里反射出细小的光泽，亮闪闪的满是羞赧，这样惹人爱，却让Farrier平白生出一丝悔意。

“我就先虚与委蛇，再趁刚才把你的舌头咬掉。”

Farrier大笑起来。

“我不愿意做会让你介意的事。你要相信这一点，Collins。”

随后Farrier又一次拥紧他，吻和出了汗的皮肤一样黏糊，让Collins头脑发懵，一时间什么也想不了。轻哼的声音让两个人都有些躁动，Collins犹豫要不要带Farrier回宿舍待一会儿，可不及他做决定，对方的电话又一次响了。他匆忙看了一眼便说：“我得走了，宝贝。”然后有些遗憾地再吻了吻Collins的脸颊。

 

躺回自己床上时Collins开始反省自己，他们很少有争吵。他的确是陷入到了一种怪圈里，明明没有从内心深处彻底接受，却表现得如Farrier所说，一旦表达了自己的在意，他就输了。

输在他没有展现出所谓的“应有的豁达”，而Collins完全明白，只要不和Johnson扯上关系，自己就完全不会有这些困扰，他是人啊，怎么能毫不介怀呢？他已经做的很好了，除非是面对这块在酝酿某种疼痛的顽疾。

他抓抓头发，把被子拉过头顶，胡乱揉了自己一通，最后又安安生生躺好，脱离苦恼进入睡梦的感觉就像灵魂出窍，抱住自己的身躯轻轻放回床上。

 

 

接下来的一周Collins都一直在备考，Farrier好像忽然和他断了联系，一开始Collins以为对方大概是在忙，回的消息都很简短，但后来Collins开始怀疑他是不是还在为上周末晚上争吵的后劲儿和自己生闷气。

这么一想Collins也有点不高兴，但又觉得毫无道理，他知道Farrier平时还要去处理一些什么图纸和建材的事，索性也就不再去联系他，专心复习最后的几门课。但到周六Collins再也沉不住气，打算去Farrier那边一趟。

下午五点，不出任何意外的话Farrier必定在家，这个时间过去应当也不会打扰到他任何事，给他个惊喜，两个人还可以一起出门吃晚饭。

走到楼下时他给Farrier打了个电话，响了很久才被接起来。Farrier的声音很柔和，但更接近疲惫：“Collins？怎么了？”

“没什么，好几天都没听见你的声音了，”Collins爬楼梯爬得飞快，声音轻颤，“想你。”

电话那头轻笑一声，“我也很想你。最近有点事，等我忙完这一阵就去看你。”

“没关系，我就在……啊，到五楼了，你在家的吧？”

“什……”对面吸了一口气，“别进门！我现在不在家，Collins，别进门，我就快到小区了。”

“可是……我已经在你家门口了。”门后传来犬吠声。

话落他就转了一下钥匙，只转过一道锁就听见咔哒一声，门开了。

他出去时没有锁门吗？Collins有点疑惑，边敞开门边问：“那你在哪儿？我给Luna添点粮食就去找……哦，好狗狗。”Luna见了他高兴得一个劲在他脚边蹦，木地板发出的声响让Collins一下子没听清Farrier的回答。

Collins很快就意识到不对劲。玄关处有一双没见过的男鞋，茶几上放着一顶一看就不是Farrier风格的棒球帽，他继续往里走，直接迎上一个本不该在这间房子里的人。

 

“…Hi.”Johnson抱着薄毯从书房走出来，对于看见Collins也有点意外。

Farrier的声音从手机里传出来，Collins摁断了通话。

“…Afternoon，”他扶着客厅里的椅子慢慢坐下，面前这个睡眼惺忪没穿外裤的人让他脑子彻底宕机。“为什么你会在这儿？Farrier呢？”

Johnson盘腿坐到沙发里，理了理自己的头发，“他不在医院还能在哪儿啊。我就是在这儿睡会儿觉。”

“他生病了？天啊，我不知道。” Collins一脸难以置信，也没搞清楚这两件事的关系。

“不是他，他在照顾他奶奶。怎么回事，”Johnson看着依旧一脸迷茫的Collins摇了摇头，“你怎么什么都不知道。”

他走进厨房给自己倒了杯水，Collins的目光一直追着他。Luna也跟在他脚边蹭他的小腿撒娇，Johnson揉着她坐回Collins对面，把搭在沙发上的裤子穿好。

“是老毛病了，肾病，现在有点严重所以Farrier把她接来住院。这些他都没告诉你吗？”

Collins轻轻摇头，手肘撑在扶手上，咬自己的拇指。

“好吧。不过你也不用担心，这两天她的情况好一些，所以Farrier现在也好多了。前几天的时候他非常……低落。”Johnson斟酌了用词，Collins不禁觉得之前的情况实际上更糟。他没能陪在Farrier身边，甚至不知情。

他张张嘴，没发出声音。

“真是奇怪，他怎么都不和你说呢，”Johnson的嗓音带着刚醒来的迷蒙和温柔，就像他说的话一样善解人意：“啊，一定是怕耽误你的学业所以才选择不和你说。要是你知道了，肯定也会花不少时间来帮忙的，那就没什么时间准备考试和论文了，不是吗？”

“可是……”Collins差点就被Johnson迷惑了。他现在已经缓过神，并且觉出了一丝被隐瞒的愤怒。他看着Johnson的眼睛，拆穿对方的伪善：“或许是这样，但如果我没说错的话，这一切跟你应该更没关系吧，为什么你会在这里？”

Collins一反常态的尖锐显然在对方意料之外，Johnson摊了摊手，表示无奈，“理论上是和我没有关系，但结果就是我在帮他照顾他的病人，反而是你毫不知情，”Johnson向后靠在沙发上，他今天本无意去招惹Collins，但面前这个年轻人对于在这间房子里看见他就已经有了火气，对他确实没了好脸色，Johnson本身也不是脾气太好的人，“亲爱的，你真的很年轻，也过得太顺风顺水，甚至从和Farrier认识到在一起都没费什么功夫。正因如此，没猜错的话，Farrier应该很少和你说起他家里的事，对吧？”

Collins沉默地盯着他。

“因为像我们这种有相似经历的人才会真正理解彼此。他八九岁的时候父亲就去世了，妈妈把他扔在寄宿学校里就去了美国，全靠奶奶一个人养大他。”

“那么感谢您现在大发善心。”

“别这么说，我和他在一起的时候就经常一起去看望老太太，她很善良，很随和，”Johnson微微笑起来，“也不排斥孙子带回来的是个男人，她只希望能有人陪着他。”

“可为什么你没有一直陪着他呢，”Collins嘲他，“现在却总插一脚在我们中间，不觉得不合适吗，已经太晚了。”

“我这不是在弥补么，”Johnson并不感到窘迫，探身从茶几上摸了支烟，另一只手还在挠Luna的下巴，“何况我可不觉得晚，我跟他之间经历的零头都比你和他多。说实在的，你是一个偶然，亲爱的，长了张惹人怜的脸，又不让人讨厌。Farrier就是那种享受给予和保护的感觉的人，想想你从他那儿得到了多少馈赠吧。”

Collins觉得一口气闷在胸口，一时想不出任何话来反驳他，但还是尽量让自己保持清醒，“抱歉，我不觉得你这几句话就能否定我们之间的感情，也不认为Farrier是那种人，他对我足够赤诚。”

对方只是挑起一边眉毛，“今天你还这么觉得吗？那就看他日后会如何做了。我想你对我可能有点误会，我并没有你想象中那么明确的目的，我又不需要受他庇护，也不是非他不可。更何况我很快就不在CM了，够你安心的了吧？你要赚钱，大可以撒开手去做任何事，既然你心里过不去的坎这么多，又何必把自己束缚在他身边？连你自己都觉得累，你考虑过他徒增多少负担吗，” Johnson歪歪头，“我开的22°C，你很热吗？Collins，你出汗了。”

“用不着你对我们指手画脚，你最好现在就从这儿出去。”

“不如等主人自己请我走，他就快到家了。”

Johnson仍旧直视Collins的眼睛。蔚蓝海波动摇着，怒气让它沸腾。

就在Collins起身亲自动手的前一秒，Luna忽然从沙发上站起，跑到门口对门外狂吠。随后立刻响起一阵钥匙开门的剧烈声响。

 

Farrier是跑回来的，衬衫湿了一块贴在胸前，“Collins…”他大门都没关，直走到两个人面前。Collins的胸口的起伏并不平静，Farrier抓住他的手，“一切都还好吗？”

“好得很。探视时间结束了？”Johnson也从沙发上起身，神态自若地走进厨房里。

Farrier嗯了一声，又看了看两个人，确认没有发生什么激烈的争执。

“等会儿我和你解释，好吗？”他解开自己的衣扣，小声对Collins说。Collins面色不太好看，但看见面容憔悴的Farrier仍旧勉强微笑了一下。

Johnson端着杯子出来，给Farrier和Collins一人倒了一杯咖啡，看见两个人僵硬而沉默地坐在桌子旁忍不住冷笑一声，：“别那么紧张。”

Farrier瞪了他一眼，Johnson冲他撇嘴，“好吧，我走了。明天我就不去了，你记得早点起，她要抽血。”

 

客厅里静下来，Collins双手捧着属于自己的水杯，盯着咖啡上浮着的小泡沫一言不发。

“所以，你都知道了吗，他和你怎么说的？”

“重要的不是他怎么说，是你会和我怎么说。”Collins仍旧定定看着手里的杯子出神。

“好，”Farrier深吸了一口气，“是上周六的时候，我也没有和你说，有一批材料出了点问题，你知道我平时只负责房子外部的设计，这一次是内部装修材料出了问题。”为了让自己的话更可信，他说得很详细，“一批大理石的台面检测出辐射超标，需要换货和赔偿，我临时被拉去帮忙。”

他看向Collins，征求一个肯定：“你能理解吗，Collins？我完全没有经验，所以花了不少时间，偏偏这时候我奶奶的保姆给我打电话，说她最近不太好。”

Collins点头，“Johnson和我讲了。是什么时候的事？”

“周日下午，在我们从湖边返程的路上。”

“你竟然没告诉我？我们晚上在一块待了那么长时间！”

Farrier闭了闭眼睛，握住Collins的双手，“我怕你分心。你那几天太累了。”

“你和他还真是一条心，”Collins低声喃喃，“但至少我应该去看望她吧。那他呢？”

“我接电话的时候Johnson就坐在车里，他听到了所以就想来帮忙，你能理解吗亲爱的？他……我没法拒绝他的善意，我确实忙得脱不开身，那天晚上你的反应让我更怕说了之后你心里别扭，索性就没有和你说。你知道这不代表什么的，我跟他之间不会有任何乱七八糟的事，Collins，相信我。”

“好吧。那么他为什么会在这儿？”

“今天他太累了。记得吗？他还没有在这附近租到新房子，所以我给了他钥匙，让他来休息一会儿。”

“只有这一次？”Collins垂下目光。

“是的，我保证以后也不会再有。”

语气那么可靠，Collins却觉得心里的信任开裂了。他把手抽回来，握住面前温热的水杯。

“你说谎。”

 

他忽然想到了那时候可能的场面，笑了。他们在病房里漫长而安静地相处，在这样一个酷暑，第一次一起回家之后，Luna小心地凑近曾经的主人，这儿嗅嗅那儿闻闻，Johnson口渴去厨房倒水，打开橱柜自己找了只杯子，Farrier像往常那样在脱上衣，瞥见之后走上前来，说，这是Collins的，你换一个。

他抬眼，目光平静地看着怔愣的Farrier。

“你说不愿意做会让我介意的事，所以现在我是不是应该体谅你的迫不得已？”

Farrier哑然的模样让坐在对面的他忽然又于心不忍。

Collins的眼尾温和地垂下来，“去洗个澡换身衣服吧，Farrier，等你出来了我们再说。”

“不，”Farrier又一次抓紧他的手，碰得杯子里的咖啡溅出来几滴，“你别走，我很抱歉，他真的没来几次，就只是休息一会儿，我们什么都没有做，”Farrier目光恳切，“相信我吧Collins，我爱你啊。”

“我绝不质疑你爱我，可我不想我们之间有越来越多额外的东西，”Collins绕过餐桌，走到Farrier面前把他汗湿的黑发拨到一边，“就请你，Farrier，请你别再默许我害怕的东西一步步更深地侵入我的生活……”

“老天啊，”Farrier搂住他，把脸深埋在他怀里，“原谅我吧……”

Collins轻抚他的后背，抱紧这个疲惫的男人。他觉得喉头发哽，自己所隐忍、故作周全的一切，都只是不想再给现在的Farrier添堵。

可到头来还是遗憾地发现，自己根本没有那么伟大。

 

在Farrier的一再要求下Collins陪他洗了澡。Farrier从背后吻他的脖子，抚摸他，Collins毫无兴致，但又不忍拒绝这一场补偿意味的性爱。直到他看出来Farrier也一样心不在焉，才按住Farrier的手，说自己饿了，想赶快洗完去点个外卖。两个人心照不宣地冲洗身上的泡沫，水声中Collins说起了次日的打算。

“明天带我去看看你奶奶。”

“好。离得不远，我们可以走着去。”

“她现在需要透析吗？”

“是的，每天下午。”

Collins轻叹，“真是遭罪。Johnson能来照顾她是一件好事，奶奶也有个认识的人可以说说话，不会太寂寞。不管怎么样，她能康复最重要，上帝保佑她。”

“……嗯，”Farrier顿了顿，伸手抹去他发根里的泡沫，“但他可以是任何人，只要是一个能帮忙的人。”

但他恰恰是那个Johnson，所以现在说什么都没有必要了。

 

 

夜里两点Collins都没能睡着。Farrier像勺子一样贴在他身后微微打鼾，他小心掀开Farrier的胳膊，悄声走到书房里。

实木的大书柜几乎摆满了书和装饰品。自从Collins来这儿住之后，还添了不少文史类的书。他走到书桌前，借着月光看见前段时间他读过的《尤利西斯》还摆在桌上，还是那一页，只不过书页之间夹的铅笔位置靠外了不少。Farrier是不看这种书的。Collins又笑了，那他当时会怎么说呢？在Johnson走进书房四处查看的时候，翻开了摆在书桌正中的这本书，给他送来小毯子的Farrier会提醒他，说，你别翻乱了，这是Collins的，他该不知道看到哪儿了。

 

Collins的。

他又在小屋里徘徊了一会儿，然后坐到角落里的小沙发床上，把Johnson挪到一边的抱枕抱在怀里，拉亮身旁的落地灯。

温和的光线在身侧铺开，暖得甚至让他想要流泪，因为这就好像……就好像几个月前他们刚在一起时，他打工的那家餐厅外面的灯光，一小团一小团铺开来。他永远记得Farrier靠着路灯等他下班的样子，他会忍不住向外偷瞥，那个男人的模样就像是在等这世界上唯一的事物。

他先看见的是他的笑，然后他走近他，影子越缩越短，男人把烟头往地下一掷，砸出一串漂亮的火星，用吻和Collins交换热切不已的思念。

Farrier是他的壳。

那些顺势而为的怜爱，那些默默缓缓传达的爱护，回忆就像细小的渗透压，让方才浴室里落在他身上的水慢慢从眼角涌了出来。

他忽然第一次想要回家了。这是他选择这条路以来第一次不顾一切地想回去，说到底他也是个大孩子，想抱着妈妈痛哭一场，想把这半年多的委屈和所有难言之隐全都倒出来，就说给他极力隐瞒的家人听。被指指点点没关系、被羞辱厌弃也没关系，他想要忠诚而永恒的爱，他想回家了，他没有做亏心事，他没有。

他吸吸鼻子，把灯关了，回到卧室的床上，Farrier搂住他的胳膊，把脸贴在他的肩头。他低下头，轻轻吻爱人的发顶，换来一声梦呓一样含混的喃喃：“宝贝……”

亲昵得就像什么都没变一样。

 

 

 

2018.07.14

TBC


End file.
